Alas del Destino
by Nanamia
Summary: Los problemas para Naya y Sora son cada vez más, ¿qué es lo que les espera ahora que Mei se les ha unido?, alguna vez terminará esta historia, por qué me hago estas preguntas tan tontas, ARRIBA CAPITULO NUEVE, finalmente ¬¬, BYE... MUA¡¡¡ si quieren dejen
1. Default Chapter

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo uno

-En el principio de los días-

Cuenta la leyenda que en un mundo muy lejano, en el principio de sus días existían dos razas de seres alados, los que tenían alas de pájaro eran conocidos como Ángeles y los que poseían alas de mariposa como Hadas, estos seres cuidaban el Cielo y la Tierra, eran los guardianes que mantenían el equilibrio y la armonía en ese reino.

Pero como en todas las cosas, la perfección no existe para siempre; es decir, la luz siempre va acompañada de oscuridad y lo bueno siempre tiene lo malo, junto a la armonía siempre se encuentra el caos, y el equilibrio es tan frágil que basta un leve suspiro para romperlo.

Así pues sucedió que estos reinos por alguna razón entraron en guerra, provocando el rompimiento entre las dos familias, y con el fin de mantener una supuesta armonía los gobernantes de los reinos acordaron lo siguiente: Las hadas cuidarían y dominarían la Tierra, mientras que los Ángeles harían lo mismo por el Cielo; quedando como condición que ni las hadas entrarían en el terreno de los Ángeles y viceversa. Por esa razón tanto en el reino de la Tierra como en el reino del Cielo, la existencia del contrario quedo sólo como leyendas, hasta ahora….

-Ha, pero que bella mañana- una chica de pelo largo negro y ojos color lila daba un paseo entre un campo de flores, traía puesto un vestido largo de color rosa pálido, sin mangas y llevaba como único adorno un collar con un símbolo grabado, era la mitad de un corazón y otra imagen pero como estaba cortado no se alcanzaba a apreciar bien.

-Naya­ de las alturas un hada llama la atención de la que se encuentra en el suelo.

-Mei, qué pasa?)- el hada desciende, esta chica también tiene el pelo de color negro, ojos azules, y al contrario de la otra joven, esta viste un top con enredaderas y flores de colores como tirantes, así como un pequeño pantalón todo de color azul oscuro.

-Donde te habías metido, tú mamá me mandó a buscarte 0-  
-No entiendo porque, ya saben que me gusta mucho salir a pasear…-

-Lo que yo no entiendo es¿por qué no te gusta utilizar tus alas, es más fácil que caminar -

-….- la chica no respondió, su prima era muy buena, pero realmente no cuidaba sus palabras, por ser tan honesta a veces se le pasaba la mano y hacia cometarios que lastimaban a las demás personas, claro esta que Naya sabía que no lo hacia con mala intención.

-Perdón…- finalmente la chica aceptó su imprudencia.

-No, no te preocupes, dile a mi madre que en un momento voy, tú adelántate, sí- sonriendo le dijo esto a su prima, la cuál no pudo negarse, esa era el arma invencible de Naya una sonrisa y todos aceptaban hacer lo que ella pedía, aún la testaruda de Mei, así pues la chica invocó sus alas, las cuales eran de color azul claro, y se fue volando por los aires.

-Qué conste, si tú mamá se enoja, le voy a decir que no fue culpa mía­

-Sí, no te preocupes, )- dijo Naya agitando el brazo mientras veía como su prima se alejaba por los aires-Nuevamente sola, no entiendo porque mi madre, me cuida tanto, no soy un bebé , ni tampoco soy una lisiada, sólo me gusta caminar… lo bueno fue que mando a Mei y no a mi hermano, entonces sí, a estas alturas ya estaría delante de ella XDDD- mientras la chica reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir un ruido llamo su atención, de pronto el clima había cambiado drásticamente, el cielo se oscureció, un rayo partió las nubes negras que se acababan de formar, y de las alturas una enorme bola incandescente cayó; trato de cubrir sus ojos pues el resplandor era muy fuerte.

En el palacio del reino de la Tierra….

-Mi reina vio eso- la consejera Mia hablaba al hada mayor, pero esta no respondió.

-Tía Sara� digo majestad­ en esos momentos Mei hacia acto de presencia en los salones reales.

-Mei, donde está Naya-

-Majestad, mi prima no quiso regresar junto conmigo, dijo que me alcanzaría…-

-Caminando, verdad-

-Así es-

-Mia, quiero que revises junto con tú fiel espíritu Fool, si este cambio de clima es natural o si traerá consecuencias al reino, te lo encargo por favor-

-Reina Sara, usted sabe que puede contar con nosotros- dijo la consejera Mia mientras hacia una reverencia marchándose.

-Madre­

-Hijo mío, que bueno que ya estas de vuelta- dijo la reina mientras se dirigía al otro extremo del salón, para recibir a un apuesto joven que acaba de llegar a las puertas del salón.

-Hola primo?XDDD- Mei lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa, pero el joven paso de largo y camino directamente hasta la reina.

-Viste la enorme bola que cayó del cielo- el hijo de la reina era un joven muy apuesto, todo un caballero, su personalidad era arrolladora, poseía una enorme cabellera de color plateado, unos ojos azules como el agua y un cuerpo ágil y vigoroso digno del capitán de la guardia del palacio XDDD.

-Sí León, en estos momentos le he pedido a la consejero Mia que revise ese fenómeno; pero ven, has de estar muy cansado; dime¿cómo te fue en esas tierras- la reina de las hadas era una mujer de semblante dulce, y sus hijos habían heredado esa característica, tanto Naya como León era una personas que poseían la misma mirada dulce de su madre, bueno, al menos su hija mostraba esa mirada la mayor parte del tiempo, porque su hermano por lo regular mostraba un semblante más serio, más frió 00.

-Madre, no hay de que preocuparse, todos los seres que viven en las montañas están bien, sólo fue una falsa alarma-

-Qué bueno, me da mucho gusto- dijo la reina mientras veía con detenimiento a su hijo.

-Qué sucede-

-Es que me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, era igual que tú, tratando de aparentar frialdad,… pero olvídalo, jeje-

-Por cierto, donde está Naya- finalmente el joven se percató de la presencia de su prima, en espera de qué ésta le contestara a su pregunta.

-Eh, yo no sé, compermiso XD- y sin más Mei hizo una graciosa huida; conocía a la perfección el carácter de su primo y no quería estar presente en un interrogatorio que nunca llegaría a buen termino.

-Creo que esa fue una buena respuesta, no lo crees hijo mío XD- dijo la reina rompiendo el silencio que había provocado la huida de Mei.

-Otra vez esta paseando por el campo- dijo secamente el muchacho.

-Ya conoces a tú hermana, nada puede detenerla cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza-

-Pero madre, tú sabes que ella no puede volar como las demás, si algo la ataca, no podrá salir huyendo-

-Pero ella es muy ágil, aprendió del mejor, creo que no quiere que la tratemos como una inválida- dijo la reina sonriéndole a su hijo, a ver si así se calmaba.

-Jumph, tu siempre tan consecuente, un día de estos nos va a dar un buen susto,'-

-Espero que no hijo mío, espero que no-

Mientras tanto en el campo…

-Pero qué es eso- la chica se había recuperado un poco del susto que le pego la enorme bola de brillante que cayó del cielo, y decidió ir a investigar.

Ante ella un enorme cráter partía la tierra, el polvo se estaba disipando y algo llamo su atención, había algo en el centro del enorme agujero; se acerco y lo que encontró era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

En el centro estaba una persona, parecía una chica, y se veía de su misma edad, traía unas vestimentas algo extrañas, era un traje muy pegado al cuerpo de color blanco con símbolos de estrellas y lunas de colores, el cuello del traje estaba formado por pequeñas plumas; el color de su cabello era rosa. Naya se armó de valor y levantó un poco a la muchacha, quería ver si todavía respiraba; para su fortuna, solo estaba inconsciente, de pronto la chica comenzó a toser y reacciono.

-AHAHAH, qué me pasó-

-Pues yo no sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras 00-

-Eh, quien eres tú-

-Mi nombre es Naya, y el tuyo-

-Me llamo Sora…-

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi historia, que tal, es el primer fic que me aviento de Kaleido star, como verán estoy utilizando a unos cuantos personajes, Naya es un personaje mío, la inventé puesto que ninguno de los demás personajes reunía las características que necesitaba para hacer el complemento de la historia. Francamente no sé hasta donde va a llegar esto, ni tampoco si les va a gustar, de todas formas yo lo escribiré, y como decimos en México: "Chance y sea chicle y pegue XDDD". Y si no pega, pues ni modo, aún así creo que es un buen reto, veamos hasta donde me lleva esta historia. Por cierto me inspiré en ella desde que salieron León y Mei, principalmente por los pleitos que tenía ésta con Sora, pero hasta que vi el capítulo final fue cuando tomo forma XDDD.

Ya basta de tanto blablabla…

Reclamaciones, comentarios, o alguna felicitación se aceptan en los reviews.

GRACIAS.

Nos leeremos después.

Loves and hughes for everyone. Mua?


	2. El encuentro

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo dos

-El encuentro-

-Mi nombre es Naya, y el tuyo-

-Me llamo Sora….-

-Se puede saber¿qué es lo que haces en este lugar, de puro milagro no te mato la bola de luz que bajo del cielo­ dijo Naya mientras levantaba a la chica.

-00-

¿De donde eres-

-Ay, me duele mucho….- se quejaba Sora mientras se trataba de poner en pie.

-Pues como no te va a doler, mira la herida que tienes, voy a tratar de curarte, mmm, pero con qué, lo primero es lavar la herida… ha, ya recordé, por estos campos existe una flor muy especial, cura y desinfecta , creo que es la que necesitamos- Naya estaba muy preocupada por el aspecto de la herida, y al ponerse nerviosa lo único que hace es hablar, hablar y hablar, XD.

-Gracias, por preocuparte por mí.- dijo Sora.

-mmm, de nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer; por cierto no me haz dicho de donde vienes-

-La verdad es que no recuerdo, solo sé que me llamo Sora, y eso porque fue la última cosa que escuché antes del impacto, pero de ahí en más no sé, ni sé en qué lugar estoy, y a lo mejor todo esto es un sueño y no he despertado, no lo crees? XD-

-... pues te aseguro que no es un sueño, pues yo estoy aquí, y estoy segura que estamos despiertas, pero no te preocupes eso es lo de menos, en estos momentos lo más importante es el daño que te haz hecho, ven te llevaré a un lugar seguro…-  
Naya llevaba acuestas a su paciente XD, se dirigieron al bosque que estaba muy cercas del campo de flores, la dejo bajo la sombra de un árbol, para ir inmediatamente a buscar la Flor de la ilusión, esta rara planta tenía la capacidad de curar cualquier herida, era un poco difícil de encontrar, pero como Naya había aprendido bien de la Consejera Mia, sabía exactamente donde buscarla. Y después de un rato….

-Sora, la encontré­ dijo la chica mientras regresaba corriendo al bosque con una extraño ramo entre las manos.

-Que bien Naya, me duele mucho la pierna T-T, y se ve algo hinchada-

-Algo -', se me hace poco, pero verás, esta flor te curarí así pues extrajo del extraño ramillete unas pequeñas flores de color púrpura, pero estas flores eran especiales pues si observaban bien cambiaban de color constantemente-tenemos que esperar a que esté de color verde claro, ese es el momento en el que tengo que triturarla encima de la herida, sólo así te curaras-

-Y por qué hasta que esté de ese color- dijo la chica de pelo rosa mientras observaba la flor detenidamente.

-Ah, pues, si no lo hago de ese modo, quien sabe que efecto podría ocasionarte, Mia, me ha contado que según el color es el efecto de la medicina XDDD, y como en estos momentos no estamos para experimentar, mejor me baso en lo que recuerdo,..-

-00, tratas de decirme qué es la primera vez que la vas a utilizar-

-JEJE, pues sí, XDDD-

-NOOOOOOOOOOO xx- dijo Sora al punto de desmayarse.

-No, espera, no te asustes, yo sé exactamente que color es para curar, pues la consejera Mia, nos curó una vez a mi prima y a mí; y yo estaba atenta a lo que hacia, así que no va a pasarte nada malo, confía en mí- dijo Naya con una sonrisa.

-T-T, me duele tanto que haré lo que sea, ya ni modo XP-

En el Palacio….

-Madre, ya me tiene preocupado mi hermana. Hace cuanto tiempo que se fue- dijo el príncipe León mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro del salón imperial.

-No estoy muy segura, pero….-

-Esta bien, iré a buscarla- el chico no espero la respuesta de su madre y se dirigió a la entrada del salón.

-No seas severo con ella León, recuerda que tú hermana no es mala, por favor hijo -

-Sí madre, lo que tú digas - el joven dio la media vuelta y con paso firme salió del palacio; algo le decía que su hermana estaba en problemas (y como no va a estarlo, si es él quién la va a buscar XDDD).

-"A pesar de ser tan duro, te preocupas por ella, qué buen hijo tengo"- pensaba la reina Sara mientras observaba a su hijo desde el balcón del palacio.

-Majestad­ alguien llamó a sus espaldas.

-Consejera Mia, ya saben que fue lo que pasó- repuso la reina mientras le daba la cara a la joven, verán, a pesar de ser una persona muy inteligente, la consejera Mia era de la misma edad que Naya, pero su herencia es ser la Guardiana de la Sabiduría del Reino de la Tierra, así pues cada generación de su familia se convierten en la mano derecha del gobernante en turno. Conoce a la perfección todo el manejo de los elementos y los hechizos que mantienen el Equilibrio en la Tierra; tiene como acompañante a un espíritu diminuto de nombre Fool, el cuál le ayuda con los hechizos y es el intermediario cuando ella necesita comunicarse con los elementos (n/a: entiendase Tierra, Agua, Viento y Fuego XDD).

-Aparentemente, esa bola de luz vino desde el Cielo- dijo la Consejera.

-El cielo- repuso la reina mientras se dirigían a la Sala del Consejo.

-Sí su majestad-

-Ya contactaron a los elementos-

-Sí, el elemento del Viento, le ha dicho a Fool, qué solo alcanzaron a percibir la procedencia del meteoro, pero no alcanzaron a analizar el contenido….-

-Qué más- dijo la reina, sabia que algo faltaba.

-El elemento de la Tierra, dice que solo ocasiono un daño menor, pero…-

-Pero qué-

-La princesa Naya estaba cerca del lugar donde aterrizó el objeto, y eso todo…- la consejera al ver el rostro dudoso de la reina bajo la mirada, sintió que la había defraudado.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes, Mia-

-Pero majestad, no pudimos resolver el misterio- dijo la joven desesperada.

-Hicieron lo que pudieron, ahora espero que León de con Naya, y que ella esté bien-

-Ah, de eso no se preocupe, los elementos dijeron que su hija esta en excelentes condiciones- dijo Fool, el cual estaba sentando en el báculo de Mia.

-Y como sabes tú eso- repuso la consejera.

-Oh, ya sabes, yo soy el contacto de los elementos y ellos dicen que ella está bien- .

-Confiemos en eso Fool- dijo la reina mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del consejo; por cierto que el salón era redondo, las paredes estaban talladas y pintadas con figuras que contaban las leyendas del Reino de la Tierra, el único mueble de ese lugar era una enorme mesa redonda, y estaba grabada con una rosa de los cuatro vientos; Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste eran los nombres asignado a cada punta de la rosa, y en el centro había un agujero redondo, nadie, ni siquiera la Consejera sabia el porqué del hueco en la mesa, todos suponían que era por el diseño original de la misma.

Mientras tanto en el campo….

-Te estoy ocasionando muchos problemas, verdad Naya- dijo una chica mientras estaba en la espaldas de otra.

-No, como crees, "problemas serán los que voy a tener cuando llegue a la casa 00" (n/a lo que esta entre comillas son pensamientos del personaje, gracias XD).

-Lo bueno es que ya me siento mucho mejor, la herida no me duele XDD-

-Ves te dije que la planta funcionaría XDDD-

-Deberías aprender más para que cures a la gente-

-Tú crees-

-Claro XD-

-Dónde haz estado- se escuchó la voz grave de un hombre.

-

En efecto, el hermano mayor hacia acto de presencia, asustando a las dos jovencitas.

-He, he, hermano¿ya regresaste, cómo te fue? )- decía una asustada Naya.

-Quién es- murmuro Sora.

-Es mi hermano mayor- respondió Naya.

-Estas en problemas por mi culpa- dijo Sora.

-No para nada, esto pasa todos los días, "principalmente cuando me escapo del palacio XD"-

-Te hice una pregunta hermanita- El príncipe León tenia cara de pocos amigos, y no sabemos si es porque hasta ese momento encontró a su hermana, o porque las chicas no lo tomaban en cuenta en su platica XD.

-Ay, perdón, mira, hermano ella es Sora, me la encontré herida en el bosque XDD- nótese que Naya no dijo que la encontró en el cráter, no era conveniente que contara lo sucedido y mucho menos a su hermano, ya que éste creía que ella era una persona frágil que necesitaba de ser cuidada por todo el mundo.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Sora XD- respondió la chica de pelo rosa. Que para este caso ya había descendido de la espalda de su nueva amiga.

-….- León no respondió solo se limitó a observarla, su mirada era fría, se notaba que estaba molesto.

-Hermano, te dijo que se llamaba Sora, no escuchaste- Naya sabia a la perfección que su hermano no se iba a tragar el cuento de que la había encontrado en el bosque-Bueno, después de las debidas presentaciones, yo creo que es mejor ir a casa, no lo cree- dijo la joven para romper el incomodo silencio.

-No quiero ocasionar molestias, si quieren déjenme aquí- respondió Sora algo apenada por la actitud del joven.

-No es molestia, tú te vienes a mi casa, y punto- repuso Naya, esperando que no hubiera oposición por parte de su hermano, sabía que él era muy serio, pero confiaba en que sería incapaz de dejar a una chica en desgracia. XDD

Y antes de que las jovencitas dijeran algo, León se acercó a Sora, se dio media vuelta inclinándose, y haciendo la seña para que ella subiera a su espalda, entonces les dijo….

-Ya no hablen tanto y vamonos-

- ...no hubo palabras de parte Naya. Mientras que Sora estaba toda apenada con la cara roja de la impresión.

-"Lo sabía mi hermano es incapaz de dejar a alguien en problemas, que lindo hermano tengo,"- pensaba Naya mientras caminaba a lado de su hermano mayor, nadie decía palabra, el camino aparentemente se había hecho más largo, la chica no recordaba que hubiera caminado tanto en la mañana, pero no había problema alguno, estaba bien acompañada, y sonriendo volteo a ver a su hermano-"Como me gustaría que fueras más abierto, qué demostraras tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero tal parece que nunca llegará ese día; con ese rostro tan frío ni mi madre sabe lo que sientes, menos yo, a lo mejor tú falta de entusiasmo es por mi problema, o quizás sea otra cosa…"- la chica meditaba mientras observaba a su hermano y a la persona que llevaba en la espalda, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban a las puertas del Palacio, –Sora mira, ya llegamos a casa XDDD- pero no hubo respuesta pues la chica de pelo rosa estaba profundamente dormida.

-Tú amiga se durmió hace rato- dijo el príncipe mientras entraba al Palacio

-Vaya, estaba cansada XDDD- dijo Naya siguiendo el paso de su hermano.

Qué les parece, hasta aquí queda el segundo capítulo, UJU, ya llevo dos XDDDD.

Gracias a "Gran jefe" por su review y sí definitivamente es un S/L, es que me encanta esa pareja XDDD; también Gracias a Darkserenity. También gracias a Chise Naegino y a Adriana que bueno que les gusto la historia.

Bueno ahora espero que los fusibles no se me fundan y poder continuar con el capítulo tres, mientras tanto espero que disfruten del segundo…

Como siempre reclamaciones, bombas (no bombas no X-X), FELICITACIONES, se aceptan en los reviews.

Hasta luego. MUA? LOVES AND HUGHES TO EVERYONE.


	3. Preguntas

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo tres

-PREGUNTAS-

–Sora mira, ya llegamos a casa XDDD-

-Tú amiga se durmió hace rato- dijo el príncipe mientras entraba al Palacio

-Vaya, estaba cansada XDDD- dijo Naya siguiendo el paso de su hermano.

León instaló a la chica en la habitación de su hermana, todo esto por petición de la misma.

-Le avisaré a nuestra madre- dijo el joven secamente mientras salía de la recamará.

-Sí- contestó Naya sonriendo al momento de que él cerraba la puerta-Uf, que bueno que no pasó a mayores, pero no creo que me haya salvado, conociendo a mi madre, estoy segura que ella si me regañara T.T, estoy perdida-

-Umm- la bella durmiente estaba a punto de despertar XDD.

-Sora, estás bien-

-Eh, donde estoy- pobre, cada vez que se despierta aparece en un lugar diferente.

-Estas en mi habitación XDD-

-Eh-

-Sí, mi hermano te trajo hasta aquí-

-Tú hermano -

-Aja, y prepárate, no es por asustarte, pero todo lo que oigas y veas en unos cuantos momentos no te lo vayas a tomar a mal y mucho menos te vayas a asustar, de acuerdo-

-Por qué me dices eso-

Y antes de que hubiera respuesta, la puerta de la recamará se abrió de par en par y como un rayo entraron la Reina Sara y la Consejera Mia; en las puertas se quedaron Mei y León.

-Naya, estas bien­ gritó la Reina mientras abrazaba a su hija, casi estrangulándola.

-Sii, ma…ma´- por la fuerza del abrazo la chica apenas y podía respirar.

-Joven Naya, no le pasó nada grave- ahora era Mia quien preguntaba.

-A mí no me paso nada, Mia- la reina la había liberado y ahora podía respirar y hablar mejor-pero a mi amiga Sora sí- y fue entonces cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a la chica que estaba recostada en la cama.

-Eh, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sora - dijo la joven apenada y haciendo una reverencia.

La reina Sara se acerco a ella, observándola detenidamente.

-Y tú de donde saliste- preguntó la reina con una picará sonrisa.

-Eh, pues, eh, este,…-

-Me la encontré en el campo, estaba herida, jeje- dijo Naya en respuesta, tampoco era conveniente que su madre supiera realmente donde conoció a Sora, al menos por el momento.

-Con que en el campo…- repuso la reina mientras miraba a Sora-bueno, mucho gusto yo soy la Reina de este lugar mi nombre es Sara, y como sabrás soy la madre de Naya y León- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y hacia una pose de madre orgullosa al presentar a sus hijos.

-Eh, mucho gusto- dijo la chica, ahora entendía la advertencia que le hizo momentos atrás Naya.

-Yo soy la Consejero Mia¿te haz hecho daño- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a la pierna, la cual estaba vendada con un trozo de tela rosa.

-Eh, pues, yo la vendé, se fracturó la pierna y utilicé la Flor de la Ilusión- dijo Naya, esperando que el interrogatorio terminara.

-Tú la vendaste- ahora la Reina y Mia dirigían su mirada a una sorprendida Naya.

-Sí, je-

-Te duele- preguntó Mia a Sora mientras levantaba un poco la pierna para revisar el vendaje.

-No, Naya hizo un excelente trabajo, su discípula aprendió bien- dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Discípula- contesto Mia.

-Sí, Naya me dijo que usted fue quien le enseño a usar la flor-

-Bueno basta de preguntas, por ahora lo mejor será dejarlas descansar, Querida sientete como en tú casa, ya mañana hablaremos- la Reina Sara había hablado y al momento todos decidieron abandonar la habitación.

Pero alguien faltaba por presentarse, y ese alguien era Mei; ella estaba observando detenidamente a la chica de pelo rosa que había venido con su prima, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era la mirada de su primo, él nunca le había tomado importancia a la gente, y se le hizo muy extraño la atención que él estaba poniendo a las palabras de la extraña.

-Yo me llamo Mei y soy la prima de Naya- dijo joven bruscamente mientras se ponía frente a Sora.

-Mucho gusto- la joven de pelo rosa le sonrió, pero la mirada que la chica le estaba lanzando hizo que se estremeciera-"Por qué me mira así, yo no le hice nada"- pensaba mientras se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Mei, ya escuchaste a la Reina dijo que las dejáramos descansar- la Consejero Mia estaba en la entrada del cuarto, para esos momentos tanto León como la Reina Sara se habían marchado.

-Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana- dijo bruscamente la joven, dando la media vuelta y saliendo junto con la Consejero.

Naya cerró la puerta suspirando.

-Bueno al menos permitieron que te quedaras conmigo, XD-

-Este, tú prima siempre es así-

-Así, cómo, no te entiendo-

-Pues así, brusca, pensaras que estoy loca, pero me miraba como si yo le hubiera hecho algo malo-

-Ah, no te preocupes, a veces es un poco escalofriante pero te aseguro que cuando la conozcas mejor veras que es una CHICA MUY LINDA - dijo Naya al momento que cerraba las cortinas de la habitación.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, este… en donde vas a dormir- repuso la chica de pelo rosa al momento que observaba a su nueva amiga.

-Aquí contigo, mi madre no puso objeción, o te molesta que durmamos en el mismo cuarto-

-No para nada, la invitada soy yo, yo tengo que dormir en otro lado, no crees-

-Mira, mi madre a de haber pensado que como estabas en un lugar desconocido lo mejor sería dejarte con alguien que ya conoces, y ese alguien soy yo, así pues tú dormirás en mi cama mientras yo duermo aquí- dijo mientras señalaba un diván lleno de almohadones.

-No, como te voy a dar más molestias-

-Que no, tú te duermes y yo te cuido, ah (suspirando), será mejor que descanses y recuperes fuerzas, lo que acabas de presenciar es nada comparado con lo que nos espera mañana- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba en el diván.

-Por qué lo dices, tú familia no me pareció tan terrible-

-No, no son terribles pero como regresamos tarde estoy segura que el interrogatorio intensivo se va esperar hasta mañana; ¿estas segura que no recuerdas de donde vienes-

-No, ya te dije que lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre, y no estoy tan seguro de que lo sea…- Sora también se acurruco en la cama quedando frente a Naya.

-mmm, no te preocupes, haber como resolvemos eso, no quiero mentirles, pero si les digo que te encontré en el cráter estoy segura que nos meteremos en más líos…. Trata de descansar, a lo mejor con el sueño regresa tu memoria, no lo crees-

-Puede ser, oye Naya, por qué haces todo esto, no me conoces, no sabes de donde vengo, ni quien soy, por qué te arriesgas tanto-

-Por que no puedo dejar a alguien en problemas, además siento… como que ya nos habíamos conocido…- dijo la chica mientras volteaba su mirada al techo.

-Pues la verdad, yo también siento como que ya nos conocíamos, quizás éramos amigas y con el golpe ambas olvidamos que lo éramos, XDDD-

-Tal vez, no ahí que descartar la idea XDDD-

Entre risas las chicas cayeron en un profundo sueño. Mañana sería otro día, lo importante era que estaban bien y hasta el momento estaban juntas. Ya verían el modo de resolver el enigma de la identidad de Sora.

En otro lado del palacio en el laboratorio de la Consejero Mia…

-Fool, viste las extrañas ropas que lleva puestas esa chica-

-Claro que las vi, estaban muy bien , ni se diga de la joven XD-

-No tonto, te estoy hablando en serio- dijo Mia mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante-esas ropas no pertenecen a ninguna de las razas que habitan nuestra Tierra-

-Por qué te preocupas Mia, la chica no parece peligrosa- dijo Fool un poco más serio.

-No parece, pero se me hace extraña su aparición, de donde vendrí recuerden que ellos no saben que perdió la memoria, así que solo conocen el nombre de la chica no su procedencia, debido a que la Reina prefirió dejar el interrogatorio para el día siguiente.

En otro punto del palacio…

-En qué piensas hijo- la Reina Sara estaba en las puertas del salón imperial, ya sabia que León estaba meditando en ese lugar.

-Madre, qué haces despierta- dijo el joven un poco sorprendido.

-La misma pregunta es para ti hijo- respondió la Reina acercándose.

-No sé madre, pero no podía dormir-

¿Qué te inquieta-

-…- no recibió respuesta.

-Tal vez sea por la joven que trajeron- instinto maternal

-MMM, Tal vez sea ella, lo que pasa es que no estoy seguro que las vestimentas de ella sean de este mundo, pero…. No hagas caso a mis comentarios madre, vamos a dormir ya mañana sabremos toda la historia- dijo el joven mientras salía del salón.

-"Efectivamente no son de este mundo"- pensó la reina mientras veía a su hijo partir, ella se quedo atrás y lanzo una mirada al cielo-"¿Qué es lo que estará pasando en aquel lugar?"- bajo su mirada y se dirigió a su dormitorio, quizás todas las respuestas se revelarían a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo tres, sé que quedo un poco aburrido (un poco'), pero éste dará pie a otros acontecimientos de la historia. Mientras tanto espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito. No prometo mucho, estoy un poco entretenida con otro fic que quiero acabar para el 14 de febrero, así que si me tardo en subir capítulos no se vayan a desesperar, confió en que mis neuronas no me traicionen y me permitan aunque sea escribir el capítulo cuatro de forma más digna que esté. Pero en lo que pasa eso vamos a agradecer los reviews, UJU SOY FELIZ XDDD.

Tonsk: OH, 0O, Primeramente quiero agradecer que te tomaste la molestia de leer tres de mis historias, vaya, que aguante tienes XD; y sí definitivamente estoy un poco traumadita con eso de la flor de los cuatro vientos y también con los elementos de la tierra, trataré de subir los capítulos de LSQ, lo más pronto posible, verás esa historia fue la primera que escribí, pero la publique hace como dos años en otra pagina (hpfcs), así pues que cuando me decidí a publicar en FFnet. Pues me traje la historia para ac� XDD, GRACIAS. Y espero te sigan gustando mis historias, y no es por hacer promoción pero te faltaron dos de Inuyasha, (bien aprovechada ') JE, BUENO NOS VEMOS BYE.

Gran jefe: que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia, espero que este capítulo no se te haga tan aburrido. GRACIAS por dejar tus comentarios.

Sip, gracias por sus comentarios, y también gracias a quienes leyeron y no dejaron (si es que existe alguien por ahí XD). Por cierto que si este capítulo como ya dije se les hace aburrido o fuera de tono, PERDONENME, les prometo que los otros estarán mejor. SI XDDDD.

GRACIAS.  
BYE.  
LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE. MUA?


	4. El Reino del Cielo

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo cuatro

El reino del Cielo-

"Efectivamente no son de este mundo"- pensó la reina mientras veía a su hijo partir, ella se quedo atrás y lanzo una mirada al cielo-"¿Qué es lo que estará pasando en aquel lugar?"- bajo su mirada y se dirigió a su dormitorio, quizás todas las respuestas se revelarían a la mañana siguiente.

Cuentan las leyendas que en el cielo, más allá de lo que el ojo puede percibir, existen entre las nubes islas flotantes; un reino parecido al de la Tierra, con los mismos bosques, aguas y montañas, sólo personas muy especiales lo pueden observar. Dicen los ancianos que cuando mueres tú alma es llevada a ese lugar… pero son leyendas, aparentemente.

Todavía no la encuentras- un hombre vestido totalmente de negro con una enorme capa, y gafas oscuras, estaba parado delante de una inmensa ventana, su voz era áspera, demasiado dura.

No señor, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible por dar con ella- la persona que contestó era una mujer vestida como soldado, era muy atractiva, a simple vista parecía un apuesto joven, pero si la observaban detenidamente, las facciones femeninas saltaban a la vista.

Esta bien confió en ustedes- el hombre vestido de negro permanecía en su lugar, no había movido ni un músculo, su preocupación era visible.

Me retiro- la mujer dio la media vuelta y cerró tras ella la enorme puerta del salón.

Dónde te has metido- susurró el Rey.

Anna-

Joven princesa¿qué hace aquí a estas horas- la mujer que antes estaba con el rey ahora se encontraba en los pasillos del castillo se había topado con una niña de pelo corto color castaño y ojos felinos verdes.

Escuché muchos ruidos¿qué está pasando- la niña estaba adormilada.

No es bueno que usted ande por aquí sola, es mejor que vuelva a sus habitaciones-

No- contestó resulta la pequeña, a pesar de su corta edad, su temperamento era muy fuerte.

Obedezca, no puedo estar con usted, si se queda aquí se meterá en problemas- la chica hacia todo lo posible por convencer a la niña, pero está no se doblegaba con nada.

Anna, más bien la que se meterá en problemas eres tú, no lo crees-

Cómo-

Si¿acaso olvidas que eres mi guardián, si mi padre me encuentra aquí sola, no me regañara, al contrario se preguntarÂ?por qué tú no estas conmigo-

Mira Roseta, ya sé que soy tu guardián, pero también soy uno de los capitanes de la guardia imperial, en estos momentos no puedo estar contigo, y tampoco puedo dejar que permanezcas aquí, así que no quiero excusas, regresa a tú cuarto…- la chica estaba molestándose, pero sólo en apariencia, Anna capitán del segundo escuadrón de la guardia real, era una chica muy tierna, su gran sueño había sido convertirse en el bufón de la corte, pero desgraciadamente sus talentos en batalla la llevaron al sitio en el que hoy se encontraba.

Esta bien, pero quiero que me digas; ¿por qué están ocasionando tanto alboroto-

Es secreto-

Para mí no hay secretos, si tu no me lo dices, encontraré quien lo haga-

Me estas retando-

Piensa lo que quieras, pero tú más que nadie me conoces. Así pues, que me dices-

Que es muy tarde para estar peleando con una niña berrinchuda, vamos a la cama­ dijo esto agarrando a la niña como si fuera una cachorro y llevándola directo a su habitación.

Estoy segura que todo esto es por mi hermana, verdad-

No sé a que te refieres- Anna dejo su carga preciada y cerró la puerta de la recámara. –Pero por tú mal comportamiento no saldrás hasta mañana, je-

Eres mala, Anna, te acusaré con mi padre­ Roseta golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, la capitán no la dejaría salir.

Dile lo que quieras, él me dio carta blanca contigo, así que la que sale perdiendo eres tú, jejeje, BUENAS NOCHES- dijo marchándose-"Dónde estas Sora,"- pensó preocupada la capitana.

El reino del Cielo estaba compuesto por siete islas, una al centro y seis alrededor, estas flotaban entre las nubes por lo que era muy difícil verlas desde la tierra. En la isla central estaba instalado el Castillo celestial; el cual era hecho de un material que semejaba al hielo, pero más resistente.

En el centro del palacio estaba una fuente en cuyo fondo había un grabado, era una estrella de seis puntas, en su núcleo había un hueco redondo, el agua salía por el contorno de la fuente, formando una cortina, si lo observaban con detenimiento, la fuente tenía ritmo, el agua salía en forma de ondas, o toda al mismo tiempo, parecía que estaba bailando. Las puntas de la estrella tenían unos medallones tallados con flores de loto, la que se encontraba en la punta superior tenía cuatro pétalos, y guiándonos en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, teníamos a una flor de seis pétalos, luego una de diez, después una de doce, una de dieciséis, y finalmente una de dos pétalos, alrededor del hueco central a simple vista estaba decorado con una graciosa mancha, pero esta estaba compuesta de mil pétalos perfectamente tallados. Nadie sabia quién había sido el gran maestro que había creado semejante obra de arte, desde que tenían conciencia esta fuente había estado en el palacio, por lo que con el tiempo pasó a ser un objeto más. Cada isla de las que esta compuesto el reino posee un pilar en el que esta grabado una flor de loto, así como unos jeroglíficos, que según el sabio, son el nombre de cada flor.

Ken, mi grupo y yo estamos listos para partir­ en las puertas del palacio la capitán Anna estaba junto a un escuadrón de soldados.

Investigaras la isla del norte- en la entrada del palacio un joven rubio le contestaba.

Si, quizá nos tardemos un poco, volveremos por la mañana- dijo e inmediatamente después cerraron la puerta principal.

Espero que la encuentren, haaaa, no entiendo porque tuvo que ir a ese lugar- el joven reflexionaba en voz baja mientras se dirigía al salón en donde se encontraba el Rey.

Ya se fueron- la voz grave del rey lo sacó del trance.

Si señor- contestó el muchacho.

Dime, tú qué piensas- el rey se había quitado su enorme capa, y estaba sentado en el trono.

Perdón-

Sí, tú conoces bien a mi hija, y estoy seguro que sabes donde estí los lentes oscuros del rey hacian que sus ojos no se reflejaran, por lo que le daban un aire escalofriante.

Señor, ya conoce a su hija, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay poder que la haga cambiar de opinión,.

Entonces mis sospechas son reales, fue a ese lugar-

Es lo que creo-

Y como se enteró¿quien le proporciono la información-

No lo sé su majestad-

De un tiempo a la fecha, las islas tenían problemas, diferentes fenómenos las habían deteriorado; las cosas desaparecían por arte de magia, y los pilares que en su tiempo se creían indestructibles habían presentado pequeñas grietas, los habitantes del reino del cielo tenían problemas, principalmente en las islas del norte, uno de los pilares estaba a punto de desplomarse. El rey mantenía esta información en secreto, solo algunos capitanes (incluida Anna), y los consejeros, lo sabían; por alguna razón Sora se enteró, ella amaba mucho a su pueblo, y no quería que nadie sufriera, así que todo indicaba que la chica había ido a ese lugar con el fin de ayudar en algo.

"Sólo espero que este bien y que no haya hecho ninguna locura…"- era lo único que podía esperar su padre.

Tanto el rey como Ken no se habían dado cuenta que una persona estaba escuchando atentamente su conversación, era nada menos que la princesa Roseta hija menor del Rey Kalos, la chica era pequeña pero tenía un temperamento fuerte, al igual que su hermana, en ocasiones no pensaban en las consecuencias y reaccionaban impulsivamente, para el caso no se sabe como consiguió salir de su habitación.

Las chicas habían quedado huérfanas de madre, pues ésta murió cuando nació la hija menor, el rey Kalos nunca se volvió a casar, por ser un padre tan estricto educo a sus hijas de forma muy severa, en ocasiones Sora decía que su padre debería de haber tenido hijos varones, pues no se entendía bien con ellas.

Ken era la mano derecha del rey en cuestiones de toma de decisiones, era el nieto del Sabio Dickenson un anciano que había servido al reino desde los tiempos del abuelo del Rey Kalos. Ken se había ganado la confianza del rey al demostrarle su lealtad e inteligencia en varias ocasiones. Al no poder convertirse en guardia real, debido a sus problemas físicos, decidió estudiar junto a su abuelo, para poder servir mejor a la familia real.

El chico siente un gran afecto hacia las princesas, en especial hacia la hija más grande, pero estas al ser criadas junto a él, lo ven solo como a un hermano…

Un escuadrón de Ángeles vuela por encima de las islas, son guiados por una mujer; descienden al toparse con la isla del norte muladhara, esta isla posee el pilar cuya flor es la de los cuatro pétalos.

Dispérsense, busquen cualquier cosa que nos pueda servir­ la capitán Anna da las ordenes, y sus hombres obedecen al instante.

No tardaron mucho- una voz salió de entre las sombras.

Sabio Dickenson, me asustó… no sabia que se encontraba en este lugar- dijo Anna, aparentando fortaleza, pero la verdad es que el viejo era escalofriante.

Je, no creo que ella esté aquí- dijo un poco burlón el anciano.

A quien se refiere-

Tú sabes de quién estoy hablando, niña-

Por qué dice eso-

La princesa, no está aquí, más bien ella se encuentra muy lejos, y ninguna pista te llevará hasta donde ella se encuentra-

Sabio, no entiendo sus palabras, será mejor que se explique-

No tengo porque decirte nada niña, llama a tus hombres, está isla va a desaparecer-

QUÉ- dijo Anna y al momento el viejo invocó sus alas y salio despedido por los aires, pero eso no era lo que más le importaba, en cuanto el anciano dejó la isla, esta empezó a estremecerse-TODOS SALGAN DE ESTE LUGAR­ ordenó la capitán, ante sus ojos la isla de los cuatro pétalos, estaba derrumbándose.

Capitán que fue eso- uno de los soldados e acerco a Anna.

No lo sé, encontraron alguna pista- dijo la chica sin salir del asombro.

No señora, lo más extraño es que no había nadie en la isla-

A qué te refieres-

Si, no había ningún ser vivo en la isla-

Cómo-

Señora cómo supo que la isla se iba a desplomar, sino hubiéramos salido de ella, nos esperaría el mismo fin- dijo otro soldado, mientras observaban como la isla se perdía entre las nubes.

Vamonos, al menos no había nadie en ella- ordenó Anna a su escuadrón y los ángeles volvieron a la isla principal-"Pero por qué el sabio estaba en este lugar, y como supo que la isla caería?"- Anna reflexionaba mientras se dirigían a su destino.

El sabio Dickenson era un ser de lo más amable, pero de un tiempo a la fecha había actuado de forma muy extraña; el Reino del Cielo se caracterizaba por ser bélico, les gustaban mucho las batallas, cada año organizaban concursos en los que los grandes guerreros se presentaban para demostrar sus talentos y su fuerza. A pesar de gustarles las batallas no pasaba a mayores, todos eran felices, los guerreros luchaban limpiamente; pero el equilibrio se estaba rompiendo, algo malo estaba ocurriendo; las islas eran como pequeñas comarcas, cada una tenía un jefe; y las malas lenguas decían que estos querían derrocar al rey Kalos, pues estaban cansados de su tiranía.

* * *

JEJE, bueno, en el capítulo anterior prometí que escribiría éste con más dignidad, pero creo que no me funciono, les pido perdón por eso. También quiero disculparme por no haber subido antes las historias, (problemas técnicos y problemas con las neuronas se pusieron en huelga XoX, XDDDD). Por cierto estoy tratando de cambiar la redacción de mis historias, si no les parece háganmelo saber; trato de hacerla un poco más seria, sin tantas caritas, lo que quiero es que la idea sea captada con la redacción, bueno, bueno es que estoy disvariando UJUUUUU, ; y para eso se me ocurrió escoger este capitulo, es el conejillo de indias jejeje. TONS ES LA HORA DE LOS REVIEWS SIIIIIII UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, TOY FELI XDDDDD.

GRACIAS A:

Tonks, mi chava, muchas gracias, por las porras, UJUUUUUU, y como ya dije soy FELIZZZZ, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo tres, espero que también te guste este, ejejejejeje.

Chise naegino: muchas gracias chica, igual; que bueno que te gusta mi historia loca, no te preocupes por no haber dejado review, yo entiendo, a veces se puede y a veces no, JEJEJE, XDDDD, pero de todos modos MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, aquí tienes el capitulo cuatro, ojalá te guste XD.

Gran jefe: que bueno que sigues leyendo la historia, espero no decepcionarte, aquí tienes el capitulo cuatro para que lo leas esperando lo disfrutes y que te guste.

keyp: que bueno que te gustó la historia, aquí tienes el capítulo cuatro en el que narro de donde viene Sora, espero te siga gustando, XDDDD. GRACIAS. Y sobre León y Mei, pues eso tendrá que esperar para el siguiente capitulo. JE XDD.

JEJEJE UJU, XDDD, lo de siempre, cuídense, gracias por los reviews, OJALA SIGA GUSTANDOLES LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A AQUELLOS QUE LEYERON Y NO DEJARON COMENTARIOS (SI es que existe alguien por ahí XDDD).

Reclamaciones, cartas bomba, quejas, comentarios y alguna felicitación en los reviews, aquí abajo solo denle en submit review y expláyense, GRACIAS.

BYE. MUA? LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE.


	5. Tranquilidad aparente

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo cinco

Tranquilidad aparente-

"El reino esta muriendo, lo único que podemos hacer es ir en busca de aquellos que cuentan las leyendas, los que vuelan con las flores….- una voz muy extraña se escuchaba en las penumbras, -SÓLO ELLOS PUEDEN AYUDARNOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, ELLOS Y NADIE MÁS…- era la voz de un hombre, de un anciano…-TIENES QUE APURARTE, EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA Y YO NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MÁS…- de pronto un ruido se escucho era como un trueno, la tierra se agito, seguida por un gran resplandor, -DATE PRISA O TODOS MORIRAAAAN",- se ve a una chica de pelo rosa revolverse entre las sábanas, estaba muy agitada, el sueño que estaba teniendo no la dejaba descansar en paz.

NOO�¡- se despertó de golpe, su corazón latía rápidamente, miro a su alrededor, no recordaba bien en donde estaba; hasta que fijo su vista a la silueta que estaba delante de ella. –Naya,- sonrió, ahora sabia en que lugar se encontraba, jadeando, volvió a recostarse, pronto su respiración se normalizo, -"Qué fue eso, de quién era esa voz, me es familiar, pero no recuerdo, creo que fue una pesadilla, por suerte no la desperté,",- volvió a mirar a su amiga, pero ésta estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, al parecer tenia el sueño muy pesado, pues ni el grito de Sora la despertó, -Bueno ya mañana será otro día, lo mejor es descansar,- nuevamente sonrió la chica e intento conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente tal y como se lo había advertido Naya, el interrogatorio estaba a punto de comenzar, en el comedor del palacio, todo mundo estaba desayunando. Solo faltaban Sora y Naya. La reina Sara no estaba molesta, al contrario su típica sonrisa maternal adornaba su rostro, mientras que Mei estaba de lo más normal comiendo, León por su parte no cambiaba ni un ápice su mirada fría.

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par ante ellos las estrellas del día anterior hacian su aparición. Sora ya no traía puesto su traje de estrellas, Naya le había prestado un traje compuesto de: un top color naranja y un pequeño pantalón color azul oscuro que era muy similar al de su prima Mei, con la diferencia en los tirantes del top, el de Sora tenía el cuello esgado con un hombro descubierto y unas figuras de flores en la orilla, por su parte Naya seguía con un vestido pero ahora de color lila, y con tirantes de enredadera con pequeñas flores de colores.

Vaya, hasta que se dignan a aparecer,- dijo Mei, muy molesta por la cara que su primo puso cuando las chicas entraron, fue un momento solamente, pero al príncipe casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio a la amiga de su hermana.

Hija, Sora, buenos días,- se apresuro a decir la Reina Sara mientras las invitaba a sentarse.

"Andale,- pensó Naya, -tanta amabilidad, esto no me está gustando",- efectivamente, ella conocía muy bien a su madre, esa actitud solo daba a entender, que la calma siempre va precedida de una gran tormenta.

Gracias, buenos días a todos ustedes,- contestó Sora muy contenta.

Descansaron,- volvió a interrogar la reina.

Si, muchas gracias,-

Ya te sientes mejor de tú pierna, querida,-

Si, gracias a sus hijos yo ya estoy bien,- la chica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A mi no me tienes que agradecer nada,- sin abrir los ojos el joven príncipe soltó esas palabras.

Eh,- lo miraron todas con curiosidad.

Bueno no es nada, Sora, ya te dije, que eso lo habría hecho cualquiera, je,- contestó Naya sin darle importancia a la actitud de su hermano, para ella era de los más normal.

La que no estaba muy convencida era su prima, que miraba con recelo, la actitud de León, más que nada, porque él nunca se había esperado a desayunar tan tarde, no quería aceptar el cambio de su primo, y mucho menos, que éste era ocasionado por la nueva inquilina.

Pues yo digo, que mejor coman,- soltó finalmente la chica de pelo negro, dirigiendo unos ojos fieros a la chica de pelo rosa, -El día va estar muy agitado para ustedes, recuerdan que tiene que explicar muchas cosas,- ahora hablaba con sarcasmo.

Que bueno que me lo recordaste Mei, cuando terminen aquí las espero a ustedes dos en la sala del consejo,- dijo la Reina Sara a Naya y Sora mientras se retiraba del comedor.

Eh, si, jejeje,- rió Naya, -"no entiendo porque tenias que recordárselo a mi madre, Mei",- pensó la chica mientras pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por su ojos, -"Y ahora que voy a hacer T.T",-

Sora miró de reojo a su amiga, aparentemente algo la preocupaba, pues estaba llorando, bueno al menos eso fue lo que ella pensó, de pronto tuvo la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, al voltear se topo por una milésima de segundo con la mirada del Hermano Mayor de Naya. Pero al ser tan despistada atribuyo eso a su imaginación.

La que no descartó la idea fue Mei, está chica es muy observadora, y no reparaba en detalle alguno, sabia que su primo había quedado prendado a esa intrusa (n/a: así era como la clasificaba, pues Mei siempre había querido que León se fijara aunque sea un poco en ella, había hecho hasta lo imposible, y no podía aceptar que una niña tonta viniera y se lo arrebatara en menos de un día).

Bueno chicas, mi tía, digo la reina las espera, yo que ustedes no la hacia esperar,- soltó sarcásticamente Mei.

Esta bien. ¿Vamos Sora,-

Claro, tú dime por donde,- sonrío la chica de pelo rosa.

Las chicas se levantaron dirigiéndose a la sala del consejo; Mei tenía el camino libre, al menos eso era lo que ella creía pues súbitamente León abandono el lugar, sin siquiera despedirse.

Vaya¿con qué te ha impresionado primito,- miro fijamente la chica de ojos azules, -No entiendo porque, la verdad es de lo más común, ja, no debo de darle tanta importancia, estoy segura que Tía Sara hará que abandone el palacio, no le doy ni un día más,- y sin más se dedico a terminar sus alimentos, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no se iba a dar el lujo de desperdiciar tanta comida.

Mientras tanto Naya y Sora van hacia el Salón del Consejo.

Oye Sora,-

Sí-  
-Perdona que vuelva a insistir, pero, todavía no recuerdas nada,-

mmm,- la chica se quedó reflexionando, la verdad era que si recordaba algo, más bien el sueño que tuvo en la madrugada le había ocasionado una sensación muy extraña, pero no sabia si solo se trataba de una alucinación, no podía, revelar eso, pues quizá metería en más líos a su amiga, -Lamento decirte que no,- decidió contestar.

Bueno no te preocupes, al menos si supiera de donde es tú ropa pues no seria tan grave,-

Por qué lo dices,-

Es que en ninguna región he visto semejante vestimenta,-

Ah, lo siento pero tampoco puedo ayudarte con eso,- bajo la mirada y su cabello cubrió el contorno de sus ojos.

No, no te preocupes,- Naya creyó que en cualquier momento Sora comenzaría a llorar, tendría que ser más ágil que su madre, para evitar un castigo más fuerte, y no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal, por no poder ayudarla.

Puedes decir que me encontraste en el cráter, así tus problemas terminarían,-

Cómo,-

Sí, si tu madre se entera del lugar donde nos conocimos, me tomará como una intrusa y me mandarán al calabozo, así tu no tendrás que ocultarme,- dijo Sora con una cara muy entusiasmada, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Sora sabia que yo la estaba protegiendo…",- pensó Naya, -No, yo no te voy a hacer eso,- contestó reciamente la chica.

Pero por qué no, si desde un principio hubiéramos dicho en donde me encontraste, tú no tendrías que pasar por esto, yo estaba en el cráter, y sin memoria, y mis ropas no son de este mundo, eso quiere decir que vengo de otro lugar, o quizás sea una chica original y yo misma me diseñe ese vestuario XD, ve tú a saber quien soy en realidad. Y es de lo más injusto que tú tengas que pasarla mal por mi culpa, bastante haz hecho por mi,- dijo la chica desesperada.

Ni tú ni yo, diremos eso, de acuerdo,- Naya estaba decidida, no sabia porque pero presentía que tenía que ayudar a esa joven, algo en su interior le decía que su futuro dependía de ello.

Pero por qué Naya,- la interrogo la chica de pelo rosa, -No entiendo por qué, si es de lo más simple,-

Para su fortuna acababan de llegar a las puertas del Salón de Consejo…

No te atrevas a decir nada, yo me encargaré de todo,- dijo Naya muy seria.

Pero…-

De pronto las enormes puertas se abrieron, la reina Sara ocupaba su lugar en el Consejo, alrededor de ella estaban más personas, eran miembros de los países de la Tierra, al lado derecho de ella se encontraba su fiel Consejera Mia y su espíritu Fool.

No tardaron mucho chicas, por favor siéntense en esos lugares en un momento estamos con ustedes,- dijo la reina señalándoles unos asientos que se encontraban en un extremo del salón.

Naya, yo le diré a tu madre toda la verdad,- murmuró Sora mientras se dirigían a su lugar.

No harás eso, tú no sabes lo que ella sería capaz de hacerte,- y de pronto Naya se imagina a una chibi Sora siendo torturada por una versión malvadora de su madre, la tenía suspendida encima de un caldero y estaba a punto de hacer SOPA DE SORA. –Nononono,- repetía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, -No lo permitiré,-.

Mientras tanto los que estaban en la mesa redonda, continuaron con su plática.

Reina Sara, han aparecido más cráteres, ahora es en la comarca del sur,- dijo un hombre un poco tosco, con barba y cejas pobladas, tanto que no se podían ver sus ojos.

No solo eso, en el mar del oeste una enorme roca cayó y no sabemos cuál es el daño que ha ocasionado, las sirenas, no se han reportado con nosotros, (n/a: las sirenas y las hadas pertenecen al mismo reino, solo que unas en la tierra/aire y las otras en el agua, gracias XDDDD),- .

Ya veo, Mia, qué han dicho los elementos,-

Verá su Majestad, ellos dicen que no hay problema alguno, que la Tierra esta bien,- la joven responde lo que los elementos dicen, pero ni ella misma acepta tal respuesta.

Oh, entonces confiemos en ellos,- responde la reina.

Su majestad está segura que podemos tratar estos temas en este momento,- ahora es una mujer la que habla, ella tienen el pelo corto de color café y los ojos de color azul, su expresión es muy ruda, al igual que su forma de hablar, -Creo que no es conveniente tratar estos asuntos delante de los menores,- lo dice porque Naya y Sora están presentes.

Ah, no por eso no se preocupen,- responde muy sonriente la Reina.

Por cierto su majestad, recuerda que fecha es,- dice Mia, para cambiar el tema.

Oh si, ya recuerdo. Esta bien, por el momento encarguense de todo, y manténganme informada, esta reunión ha concluido,- y sin más todos los presentes abandonan la sala despidiéndose de su majestad.

Naya y Sora quedan perplejas, ante eso.

"Ahora si, ya me toca a mí, FUE HERMOSO MIENTRAS VIVI EN ESTE LUGAR T-T",- pensaba Naya mientras veía a las personas salir del Salón.

Mia, tú y Fool preparen todo, yo los alcanzaré luego, GRACIAS,- sonríe la reina haciendo un ademán para que su consejera saliese del salón.

MMM, como usted diga,- dice la joven despidiéndose.

Eh, en qué estábamos, ah, sí, Sora, Naya, acérquense, es su turno,- la reina no se había movido de su lugar, estaba sonriendo muy tranquilamente.

Si mam�- soltó Naya, era lo único que le quedaba por decir.

Por favor siéntense,- y señalo el lugar en donde se debían acomodar.

"AY DEPLANO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUE, ELLA LO SABE TODO, LO SIENTO SORAAAA t-t",- los ojos de la chica estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, la amabilidad de su madre, le indicaba que su secreto había sido descubierto, estaba segura que lo que escucharía era la sentencia para su amiga, o peor aún a ella la mandarían una larga temporada al país de las hadas TELETUBIES, ese era el peor castigo por mentirle a la REINA.

Chicas que bueno que están aquí,- dijo la Reina Sara mientras bebía de una copa en forma de flor que tenía a un lado, -Sora, Naya, las he traído a este lugar por que ya se tod…- pero antes de que la reina terminará un ruido la interrumpe.

Noooooooooooooooo, MAMÁ NO SEAS SEVERA CON ELLA, TODO ES MI CULPA�- Naya se había levanta y estaba hincada delante de su madre, era su forma de pedir clemencia, tiene sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, en espera que eso ablande el corazón de su progenitora.

mmm,- Sora y la reina están perplejas ante la actitud de la chica.

Madre yo haré todo lo que tú quieras, aceptaré cualquier castigo, PERO NO MANDES A SORA AL CALABOZO? T.T,-.

Pero qué dices hija¿estás enferma,- la reina toca la frente de la joven para comprobar su temperatura, -No tienes fiebre, pero por qué dices que no mande a Sora al calabozo, nadie la va a mandar,- sonríe.

Entonces,- responde Naya un poco más calmada.

La qué debe responder eso eres tú, por qué dices que todo es tú culpa, qué fue lo que hiciste,- la actitud de la reina a cambiado, ahora pone una cara muy pero muy seria.

Ah, yo, este, "oh oh, creo que no sabia nada, y ahora como le compongo, 00",- piensa Naya, pero su mente está en blanco.

Lo que pasa su majestad, es que Naya y yo por las prisas en venir ante usted no terminamos nuestro desayuno,- Sora responde esto, al ver que a su amiga se le habían agotado las ideas.

Pero yo nunca las castigaría por tal cosa, niñas,- la sonrisa vuelve al rostro de la reina, para fortuna de las chicas.

Bueno, madre¿en que te podemos ayudar,- la chica de pelo negro a recobrado la cordura y se sienta en su lugar, de ahora en adelante escuchara antes de actuar.

Verán, sino más recuerdas Naya, a mediados de este mes comienza la época de primavera, y tenemos la costumbre de hacer una competencia para festejar el regreso de la vida a la Tierra, así mi querida Sora, te invito para que seas parte del evento¿qué te parece,- la reina estaba muy entusiasmada.

Me parece perfecto su majestad, será un gusto para mí participar; pero de qué se trata la competencia,-

Ah, son diferentes cosas, carreras de obstáculos, hechizos elementales, ah y una competencia de vuelo, por cierto que Mei es muy hábil en ese aspecto, ninguna de las hadas a podido vencerla,-

"Una competencia de vuelo?",- pensó Sora, -"Acaso puedo volar?",-.

Bueno chicas eso es todo, Naya lleva a Sora a conocer el palacio por favor, las veré más tarde,- y diciendo esto la reina emprende la retirada rumbo al laboratorio de la Consejero Mia.

"ESO ES TODO?",- pensó Naya, -"Lo está tomando muy a la ligera, ni siquiera nos preguntó sobre el pasado de Sora, ni si había recobrado la memoria, esto está muy raro, no me tengo que confiar, tenemos que averiguar de donde viene Sora,",- la chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se había percatado que su amiga la estaba llamando.

Naya, NAYA, NAYA�¡- gritó la joven de pelo rosa.

EH, Qué pasa Sora,-

Es que te perdiste en el espacio por un momento¿qué pasa,-

Nada, yo creí que mi madre, había descubierto todo, pero no fue así, me parece extraño que nos haya citado para estas cosas, no lo pudo decir en el comedor, no lo crees,-

Pues no lo sé, yo que te puedo decir, es tú mamá-

Bueno, ven vamos a dar una vuelta por el palacio,-

Si,-

Por cierto, sabes volar,-

Volar,-

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio.

Mia, qué crees que pase con la niña esa,- Fool estaba levitando alrededor de la chica, ésta estaba observando un caldero humeante y no le prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras.

No lo sé¿por qué preguntas eso-

-No por nada,-

De pronto unos pasos se escucharon, era la señal de que alguien había entrado al laboratorio.

Han encontrado más información,- una mujer de cabellera rubia estaba al pie de la escalera.

No su majestad, no hemos encontrado nada,- responde la chica.

Esta bien, Mia, necesito que hagas los preparativos para el FESTIVAL DE PRIMAVERA,-

Si su majestad,-

Fool, ven conmigo, tengo que pedirte algo, por favor,- y la reina da la media vuelta en dirección de la salida del laboratorio.

Si,- responde el espíritu siguiéndola.

Mientras Mia hace lo que le pedí, necesito que tú vayas a este lugar,- la reina le hace entrega de un papel, en el que están marcadas una coordenadas. Fool lo toma entre sus diminutas manos, lo observa detenidamente.

¡Pero si es�¡-

Sí, necesito que vayas a ese lugar y le preguntes, Por qué están pasando estos fenómenos tan extraños, también si sabe algo de aquel lugar,- la expresión de la reina era muy seria, en nada se parecía a su tierna sonrisa maternal.

Esta bien su majestad, con gusto iré,- el pequeño espíritu se despide y desaparece en el acto.

Su majestad,- una persona llamaba a la reina, era la consejero Mia, -¿Por qué lo mando a ese lugar,-

A ti no puedo ocultarte nada, verdad Mia,-

Por accidente los escuché, pero necesito saber a donde mando a Fool, por favor dígame,-

Algo raro está sucediendo y esa persona es la única que nos puede decir,-

Y los elementos,-

En estos momentos no es muy conveniente confiarnos de ellos, tú misma dudaste de la respuesta que le dieron a Fool,-

Eso es verdad, espero que él no tenga problemas, hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ella,-

Tiene un carácter muy fuerte, lo acepto, pero no dudo que se niegue a darnos su ayuda; bueno Mia, te encargo mucho los preparativos, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas, ADIOS,- y sin más la reina se despide perdiéndose entre los pasillos del palacio.

Ay, oh la reina es muy confiada, o es muy inteligente,- atina a decir la Consejero mientras regresa a su laboratorio.

* * *

Jeje, hasta aquí se queda el capítulo cinco, son bastantes hojas, así que lo tengo que cortar, el seis va en camino, LO SIENTO CREO QUE ES MUCHO ROLLO, WUENO UJUUUU.

AHORA A LOS REVIEW, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS….XDDDD.

Kittynaegino: holas chica, yo estoy muy bien, espero que tú estés igual XDDD, si confirmo tú cometario, el capítulo cuatro fue mucho rollo, pero tenia que explicar el reino del CIELO, lo siento, espero me perdones, pero aquí tienes el capítulo cinco espero que éste se te haga más emocionante, trato de no echar tanto rollo, pero a veces es necesario. POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE TE GUSTAN MIS HISTORIAS, SOY FELI, XDDDDD. AH Y DON´T WORRY, todos los comentarios se aceptan, eso me sirve para mejorar, XDDDD.

Chise naegino: quiuvole, que bueno que te gusto el cuatro, aquí tienes el cinco, ojalá te guste igual, o mas, chance XDDD, me estoy tardando un poco en subirlos pero confió en que pronto me tarde menos, OJALA 0O, el motivo por el que la isla se derrumbo, se explicará en los siguientes capítulos, TODO A SU TIEMPO, mientras tanto te dejo este espero te guste XDDD. GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO.

Mariangela: Gracias por la invitación, yo ya me apunté, OJALA Y ME GANE ALGO XDDDDD, y sino me conformo con que lo lean, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA, pues aquí te hago entrega de otro capitulilloXDDDD.

Tonks: mi chava, muchas GRACIAS, que bueno que te gusta, (esta frase ya esta bien trillada, PERO ME ENCANTA AGRADECERLES UJUUUUUU), por cierto qué fue lo que te respondí, que ni cuenta me di, ojala puedas poner mi dirección de Messenger, bueno aquí tienes el capitulo cinco, esta un poco más largo que los demás, y ahora espero tardarme menos en la actualizada, XDDDD, SIIIIIIII, UJUUU.

Hillary-Hiwatari: GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO, me hace muy feliz, a mí también me encanta la pareja de Sora/León, siiiiiiiii -, y las escenas románticas, TODO A SU TIEMPO, claro que habrá XDDDD, por lo pronto aquí tienes el cinco, ojalá también te guste.

CHICAS Y CHICOS, que bueno que dejan comentarios, eso me sirve para mejorar, GRACIAS A QUIENES DEJARON Y TAMBIÉN A QUIENES LEYERON Y NO DEJARON, todo se admite, reclamaciones, FELICITACIONES, quejas, etc…

Y como ya los fusibles se me volvieron a fundir, no tengo nada que decir, ah sí QUIERO AGRADECER A MI SISTER SIS, tú remedio para que las cabras quieran trabajar y no se vayan sirvió, HICIMOS UN TRATO, espero no se vuelvan a rebelar. XDDDD

WUENO, ESO ES TODO POR AHORA.  
BYE. MUA? LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE.


	6. El Festival de la Primavera

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS.

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Sweet Papyllion

Capítulo seis

El festival de la primavera-

Mientras tanto en los jardines del palacio…

Mira Sora, ese es el campo de entrenamiento¿quieres ver,-

Si,-

Un grupo de hadas están compitiendo; la prueba consiste en conseguir una bandera que esta al final de la pista, para eso tiene que volar esquivando obstáculos, y además, en cada obstáculo hay trampas, como: chorros de agua que salen de la tierra (geiser), rocas que caen del cielo, llamaradas de fuego que brotan la tierra, o ráfagas de viento.

Oh, que asombroso; Naya tú haz hecho eso alguna vez,- pregunta Sora emocionada, -"por cierto que extrañas alas, algo me dice que es la primera vez que veo unas así 0o",- piensa la chica pero no le hace ningún comentario a su amiga, atribuye su asombro a la amnesia.

MMM, no a mí solo me gusta ver XDDD,- responde Naya tratando de ocultar su tristeza, la cual no pasa inadvertida por su amiga.

Antes de que Sora le preguntara por su actitud, un grito llama su atención.

SON MUY LENTAS NUNCA ME GANARAN�,- una chica con alas de color azul claro es la que va a la cabecilla, es demasiado ágil, nada la detiene y está a punto de llegar a la banderilla.

WOW, veo que Mei es muy hábil,- dice Sora.

Sip, ella es la mejor,-

Qué hacen aquí,-

EH,-

Alguien habla a las espaldas de las chicas, es una voz conocida, pero no por eso dejan de asustarse.

Hermano, por qué nos asustas? ��,-

Así tendrán la conciencia ��,-

Agh, tú que estas haciendo aquí, no se supone que te debes preparar para la competencia,- dice Naya, aparentando molestia, pero la verdad es que adora a su hermano mayor.

…- para el caso León no responde nada y se aleja tal y como llego.

mm,- Sora se extraña de la actitud del chico.

No te apures, así es mi hermano. Ven vamos a seguir viendo la practica XDDD,- y las jovencitas se dirigen hasta donde se encuentra la persona que esta coordinando las prácticas y esta persona era nada menos que la Consejero Mia.

Princesa Naya, Señorita Sora, que bueno que están aquí,- saluda la chica muy animada.

Mia, ya te dije que me hables por mi nombre; somos de la misma edad y me parece tonto que te dirijas a mi con tanta formalidad,- dijo Naya mientras se acercaba a la chica y le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Esta bien Naya, pero a mí también se me hace muy raro dirigirme a ti de una manera informal, ten en cuenta que mi legado es muy pesado y siempre hemos tratado de "usted" a los de la realeza,-

Y eso qué, somos amigas y las formalidades salen sobrando, o tú que piensas Sora,-

mmm, pues yo creo que tienes razón Naya,- de pronto Sora se queda muy pensativa, esas palabras; las mismas que había dicho Naya a Mia hace un momento le dejaron una sensación extraña; era como si ella las hubiera escuchado antes en otro lugar, o quizás ella misma las dijo alguna vez, pero no precisaba bien donde, ni a quien.

Mia,…. Este…., no quisiera, pero… ¿en que te podemos ayudar,- Naya hacia esa pregunta sabiendo claramente la contestación.

Ustedes dos estarán en el equipo que se encargaran de los hechizos básicos,- dijo Mia.

Que bueno, je,- contesto Naya, -Sora, sabes magia,- se dirigió a su amiga pero esta estaba perdida en el espacio, -SORA QUE SI SABES MAGIA,-

MMMM, ah perdón es que no te escuche, jeeee,- respondió Sora saliendo del trance, -Magia, mmmm, pues no recuerdo,-.

Era de esperarse, no recuerdas más que tu nombre, de seguro hasta eso se te olvido T.T,-

Disculpa, pero todos en este lugar saben magia,- pregunto muy extrañada la chica de pelo rosa.

Claro, es lo primero que nos enseñan, los hechizos básicos,- contesta Naya muy orgullosa de saber eso.

Básicos,-

Si, levitar rocas, invocar agua, fuego y viento; verás, en las competencias los que vuelan tienen que pasar por diferentes obstáculos, nosotros somos quienes creamos los obstáculos. Si el equipo que vuela no los pasa, nosotros ganamos, de lo contrario ellos lo harán XDDDD,-

Pero si ellos emplean magia, tendrán la ventaja, no,-

No, porque las que vuelan tiene prohibido usarla, ya que su vuelo es una gran ventaja, así pues, solo cuentan con su inteligencia y su habilidad para volar,- sonríe la chica muy emocionada.

Oye Naya, y por que no estas en el equipo de Mei,-

mmm, a que te refieres,-

Si. ¿Tú también puedes volar, no,-

mmm, este que te parece si vamos a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos, sale,- especialidad de Naya una graciosa huida.

Si,- Sora reconoció al momento que su amiga no quería profundizar en el tema, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, no quería dañarla, pues sabia que si presionaba con las preguntas, la chica se sentiría más mal al no querer contestar.

De un momento a otro estaban en el campo de entrenamiento de los varones. En ese lugar se encontraba León y todos los soldados, que por cierto eran montones de CHICOS LINDOS XDDD ujuuuuu.

WOW, no sabía que los chicos podían hacer esta clase de cosas¡- dice Sora impresionada.

Y eso no es nada, esperate tantito y veras XDDDD,-

La razón del asombro de la chica es la siguiente: Ven a un grupo de jóvenes que están compitiendo entre sí, son dos bandos, y están en un campo formado por montículos de tierra, se supone que cada bando tiene su estandarte clavado en la montaña más grande, la misión es apoderarse del estandarte del bando contrario, (n/a: ASÍ COMO EN EL JUEGO DE GOTCHA XDDD) pero lo emocionante es que no tienen que usar más que su agilidad, intelecto y claro una que otra arma, como boos (varas largas de bamboo), espadas, y artes marciales, XDDDDD. (N/A: nótese que me gusta mucho las peleas XDDD). No pueden matar al oponente, ni causarle un daño grave, tienen que dejarlo inconsciente, esa es la regla, y todos tienen que cumplirla; honran a los elementos haciendo uso de su inteligencia, nunca dañando la naturaleza.

El grupo del príncipe León va a la delantera, a pesar de verse inofensivo el chico es de armas tomar, sus movimientos son rápidos y precisos, puesto que cada vez que se topa con alguien del bando contrario lo desarma e inutiliza en segundos; a leguas se ve cual es el equipo que va a ganar XDDDD.

Ves, te dije que faltaba lo mejor�,- decía Naya muy emocionada, pero Sora hacia caso omiso a sus comentarios, pues observaba con atención los movimientos de León.

"Vaya este chico es un gran guerrero,"-

�¡CHICAS LAS NECESITO PERO YA,- Mia estaba llamándolas.

Andale, ya se me había olvidado 00, vamonos Sora,-

Si,-

¿Qué te pareció, verdad que son muy hábiles,-

Si, pero….-

Pero, qué,-

Por qué ninguno de ellos voló, creo que era más fácil atacar desde el cielo, no,-

Volar, los hombres no pueden volar Sora,- respondió Naya algo confundida.

Ah, que raro, me dio la impresión de que si podían, no lo sé tal vez todo esto es por la amnesia, JEJEJE XDDD,- diciendo esto la chica de pelo rosa se adelanto unos pasos de su amiga.

"Sora, que raro, definitivamente, creo que mis sospechas son ciertas, TÚ NO ERES DE ESTE MUNDO,"- pensó Naya mientras la alcanzaba, no quiso profundizar en el tema, si sus suposiciones eran verdaderas, entonces el problema seria más grave.

Las jóvenes auxiliaron a la consejero Mia en todo lo que les pedía, pero cuando llegó el momento de los hechizos, ninguna de las dos pudo lograr algo digno del festival; así que no les quedó de otra (para fortuna de ellas XDDD), que ser sólo espectadoras.

Bueno, pues ya nos vamos, ADIOOOS - dijo Naya muy feliz.

Camino al palacio, Sora recordó los movimientos de León y de pronto en su mente surgió la imagen de una persona; era una mujer, estaba combatiendo, y era bastante hábil, de repente la chica se le acerca y la llama por su nombre, es una chica alta, de tez morena y pelo corto de color púrpura, pero los más extraño era que ella al igual que los demás combatientes tenían alas,… alas de pájaro .

"Quienes son, porque ella conoce mi nombre, y lo pero de caso por que tienen esas alas,"- pensaba Sora mientras hacia caso omiso a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Llegó la tarde y todos regresaron al palacio, estaban muy cansados, pero satisfechos puesto que todo estaba listo para el día siguiente, este festival prometía ser mejor que el de los años anteriores.

En el Palacio de la Tierra….

La Consejero Mia esta preocupada porque Fool no había regresado, y también porque nuevos cráteres habían aparecido; por otro lado, las sirenas se comunicaron y dijeron que lo que cayó en el mar había sido un objeto gigantesco; pero que no había rastro más que del agujero que dejo.

Mientras ella está en su laboratorio, todos los demás estaban muy animados cenando en el Gran Salón; de pronto Mia pone cara de preocupación, un recuerdo asalta su mente, el mismo día en el que Sora llegó, cayó por primera vez un meteoro.

Es verdad¿por qué no lo recordaba? Sora, su llegada fue algo que nos tomo por sorpresa, y si esta niña no es….. ah, tengo que buscar a Naya,- la chica sale rápidamente de su laboratorio, se dirige al Gran Salón, en ese lugar deberían de estar las dos jóvenes. Al llegar, llama a Naya pidiéndole que se reúna con ella a solas en el laboratorio, tiene que aclarar ciertas cosas con la princesa.

Sora no pone objeción a eso, decide permanecer en el salón por un rato más. Hasta que es asaltada por una sensación de nostalgia, provocada por los nuevos recuerdos que acogen su mente, se siente intranquila en ese lugar, las palabras que escuchó en su sueño junto con estos recuerdos la tienen muy preocupada, cree que lo que olvido es muy importante, y tal vez sea peligroso no recordar, y agobiada abandona el Salón para caminar por los rincones del palacio, como todos están cenando, nadie nota su ausencia.

Los pasillos del palacio están algo oscuros, una luz llama la atención de la chica, proviene de un cuarto, es un salón, aparentemente vació; hay una ventana abierta, la luna es la que emana esa luz, queda encantada por esa visión tan magnifica, sale al balcón, atraída por el brillo de la luna, quizás este le despeje todas sus dudas.

"Si es verdad lo que estoy pensando, yo no pertenezco a este lugar, más bien a esta mundo¿QUIÉN SOY, además y es tal vez lo más importante, meteré en grandes líos a Naya¿qué debo hacer, aunque algo me dice, que estoy en el lugar correcto, por que ser�?",- se queda estática mientras en su mente se agolpan su remolino de recuerdos, -Qué voy a hacer,- finalmente suelta estas palabras.

Pues yo no sé tú, pero… este lugar es mío,-

QUE, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH�,-

No grites, soy yo,-

Joven León, me asusto T.T,- dice la chica un poco más calmada, y con minúsculo rió de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Tan feo estoy, ��,-

No, no es por eso,-

Ah, entonces no estoy feo,-

Pero que está diciendo 00,-

Bueno, entonces por qué te asuste,-

Es que no me esperaba que alguien estuviera aquí,-.

Si quieres me voy,- y da la media vuelta.

No espere, quien tiene que irse soy yo,-

Por qué, se ve que la luna te tiene hipnotizada, te dejo a solas con ella,-

Discúlpeme joven León, no fue mi intención,.

No entiendo,- dijo el chico

No entiende qué,-

Por qué te disculpas tanto. El asunto no es para darle tanta importancia; bueno tal vez los dos podamos compartir el balcón, qué te parece,-

…- la chica no contestó, estaba sorprendida por lo que le acababan de decir, la verdad con ese rostro tan frío, cualquier cosa que dijera el joven príncipe, por muy amable que fuera sonaba como reclamo ��'.

Por su parte León observaba detenidamente el rostro de la chica; claro que esto no paso inadvertido por ella, provocándole una sensación extraña.

"Por qué me mira de ese modo?",- pensó la chica, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Para colmo de males el joven se acerca lentamente a ella, su mirada es muy penetrante, y paralizadora, Sora no puede moverse, esta ahí parada con la enorme figura del príncipe delante de ella. De pronto aquel la toma entre sus brazos, levantándola lentamente, (n/a: recuerden que León es bastante alto, GRACIAS XD).

"Ay, que va hacer?",-

Y la respuesta fue algo que en su vida se hubiera imaginado, el hombre de rostro frió cerro sus ojos y acerco sus labios a los de ella para besarla tiernamente. Le robó un beso y no uso la violencia, lentamente la coloca en el suelo y se aparta de ella.

¿Por qué hizo eso,- pregunta la joven aún en shock.

No te gustó,- contestó sin cambiar un ápice su expresión fría y calculadora, bueno eso era a simple vista, puesto que si se observaba detenidamente sus ojos tenían ahora un brillo muy especial, definidamente, él había quedado cautivado con la chica desde la primera vez que la vio.

Es que….,- la joven no sabia que decir, nunca antes la habían besado, y mucho menos de esa forma, además ella creía que el príncipe la destetaba, por meter en tantos líos a su hermana menor. Y en el fondo de su corazón sintió una sensación nueva para ella, era como si algo caliente hubiera entrado en él y de pronto estuviera extendiéndose al resto de su cuerpo, no entendía nada, pero le gustaba, de pronto sus labios hablaron por sí solos, -Pero que va a decir tú hermana,- preguntó un poco asustada.

Ella no tiene por que oponerse,- la hermana no, pero que tal la madre ��.

Al ver que no había rechazo de parte de la chica de pelo rosa, León decidió probar otro poco de esos labios que tanto le atraían; pero esta vez no levanto a la chica, él se inclinó hasta quedar frente a frente, uniendo sus bocas.

Por otro lado en el Laboratorio…

Naya, dime exactamente donde encontraste a Sora,- preguntaba muy calmada la consejero.

En el bosque, cerca de los campos de las flores de la ilusión¿por qué,- la muchacha contestó pero en el fondo, presentía que su amiga ya sabia la respuesta de lo que tanto quería ocultar.

Ha (suspiros), mira no tienes que mentirme, sólo dime la verdad, te prometo que no le pasará nada malo,-

Por qué me dices eso,- definitivamente Mia era una persona muy inteligente y observadora, era demasiado fácil para ella encontrar la respuesta a todo; pero aún así Naya trataba de hacer el último intento para disuadirla.

Esta bien si así lo quieres yo hablaré, creo que SORA NO ES DE ESTE MUN…..-

La chica fue interrumpida, puesto que en ese preciso momento unas ráfagas de luz cruzaban el cielo nocturno iluminándolo con gran intensidad. A pesar de que el laboratorio estaba en el sótano del palacio, la luz llegó hasta ese lugar.

Pero que fue eso,- dijo Mia.

"Esa luz es idéntica a la que vi cuando llegó Sora¡",- pensó Naya.

Las dos chicas habían salido rápidamente del laboratorio; y como era de esperarse, todo mundo estaba inquieto por lo que sucedió.

Naya, tenemos que ir con tu madre,- dijo seriamente la Consejero.

Yo voy a buscar a Sora,-

Primero vamos con la reina,- y sin más partieron en busca de ella.

En el balcón, la pareja estaba igualmente conmocionada por el resplandor de hace unos momentos.

"Esa luz¿Dónde la he visto?",- más imágenes cruzaban por la mente agobiada de la chica, ocasionándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza; para su suerte los brazos fuertes del príncipe la mantenían prisionera, de lo contrario estaría en el suelo.

JAAAAAAAAAS,

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, una persona entra, los jóvenes giran su rostro hacia la entrada, para su sorpresa era nada menos que Mei, en la cara de la chica se reflejaba una furia inigualable, tanto que León se sorprendió de ello, para colmo de males no iba sola tras ella entraron Naya, Mia y finalmente la Reina Sara. Nadie pronuncio alguna palabra, era como si de pronto la película quedara en pausa, hasta que…

Mia, ya regresó Fool,- la Reina preguntaba serenamente.

No, todavía no,-

León, tengo que pedirte algo, acompáñame,- hace una seña para que la siga, inmediatamente el chico se separa de Sora y la sigue, -Mia, alerta a los soldados, tienen que localizar el lugar en donde esos meteoros cayeron,- y como si nada hubiera sucedido, los tres abandonan el salón, dejando atrás a las jovencitas.

Sora no sabe que decir, pero siente que tiene que explicarle a su amiga. Por su parte Naya, tampoco sabe como reaccionar ante esa situación, no siente enojo, ni sorpresa, es como si supiera de ante mano que ellos tenían que estar juntos.

La chica de pelo rosa abandona el balcón ingresando lentamente al salón, y antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, Mei se pone en su camino, la mira con furia.

TÚ NO ME LO VAS A QUITAR NIÑA,- la voz de la chica esta distorsionada, esta hablando con un tono muy grave de voz, así como cuando los gatos gruñen, -Yo he esperado muchísimo tiempo para que él se fije en mi, y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UNA INTRUSA ME LO QUITE, MUCHO MENOS ALGUIEN QUE NO SABE MÁS QUE SU NOMBRE,-

Sora no responde al reclamo, lo que a ella le importa es los pensamientos de su amiga, más tarde arreglará las cosas con Mei. Para su desgracia, Naya les da la espalda, haciendo caso omiso a su enfrentamiento, la razón es por los recuerdos que fluyen en su mente, la chica cae en la cuenta de que tal vez esas nuevas luces sean seres que provienen del mismo lugar que su amiga, así que sale de la habitación.

La chica de pelo rosado toma esa acción asumiendo que su amiga está indignada, o enojada, y eso es lo que menos quiere, puesto que Naya fue la primer persona que le ofreció su ayuda desinteresada desde que tiene memoria de ese mundo. Decide salir tras ella, pero Mei le obstruye el paso; definitivamente si quiere arreglar las cosas con Naya primero tiene que hacerlo con Mei, así que decide enfrentar a la FURIOSA JOVEN.

Mei, yo no te estoy quitando nada, León digo el Joven León fue quien me abrazó,-

Te lo advierto niña, aléjate de él, no me importa que seas amiga de mi prima, como vez ella también esta molesta contigo, así que llevas las de perder,-

Eso no es verdad,- contesta, pero en el fondo teme que lo sea.

Aquí y ahora lo vamos a arreglar, tonta,-

No tengo tiempo para eso,- y rechazando el reto, pasa de lado, dejando a una MEI LLENA DE RABIA.

"Por ahora te salvaste,",- piensa la chica resignada aparentemente; la verdad es que no le conviene hacerle daño, mucho menos si es cierto lo que tanto la perturba, es decir que León esté enamorado de ella, no le conviene hacerle daño, eso ocasionaría que el joven se molestara, y lo que ella busca es agradarle.

NAYAAAAAAAAAAA�,- Sora grita desesperada tratando de alcanzar a la chica.

MM, Qué pasa,- finalmente la joven se detiene.

Naya, no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, ha, ha (jadeos),-

Yo no estoy molesta,- responde la chica seriamente.

No lo estas, entonces porque saliste de esa manera del Salón,-

Naya decide contarle a Sora las razones por las que esta preocupada.

Y es por eso, antes de que te encontrara una luz cruzo el cielo, de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron las de esta noche,-

Ya veo, entonces estamos preocupadas por lo mismo,-

Sora, yo creo que, a llegado el momento de contarle todo a mi madre,-

Tienes razón,-

Y ambas deciden buscar a la Reina Sara; para el caso ella se encuentra muy ocupada, y no las recibe.

Lo siento princesa,- uno de los guardianes del salón las detiene, -pero la Reina a girado ordenes para que nadie la interrumpa,-

Pero es urgente que la veamos,- implora Naya.

De verdad, no quiere que la interrumpan,-

Las chicas se dan por vencidas, cuando la reina da instrucciones todo mundo obedece, y nadie la contradice, aunque lo pidan los príncipes.

Esta bien gracias,-

Por cierto, su majestad ha ordenado un toque de queda, nadie en estos momentos puede salir del palacio, todo mundo tiene que retirarse a sus habitaciones, así que por favor les pido que lo hagan- y diciendo esto el guardia cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Naya, creo que lo mejor será que obedezcamos,- dice Sora preocupada.

Tal vez tengas razón, pero esto no se puede quedar así,- responde mientras dirige una mirada a una de las ventanas que están en el pasillo, -Lo bueno del caso es que faltan escasas horas para que amanezca, haaaaa (suspiros), vamos,- y las dos jóvenes parten rumbo a su habitación.

En el Salón del Consejo, están reunidos la Reina Sara, el Principe León y la Consejero Mia.

León, tengo que pedirte algo,- la reina le hace entrega de un pequeño pergamino. El chico lo toma y lo desenvuelve con sumo cuidado, -Tienes que ir a ese lugar, te será muy fácil dar con el, sólo te pido que seas muy cuidadoso, lleva esto contigo,- León toma otro pergamino, y sin decir palabra sale del Salón, - La persona con la que te encontraras es una antigua conocida, ella sabe que vas a visitarla,-

Esta bien madre, cumpliré tus ordenes,-

Mia, hiciste lo que te pedí,-

Sí su majestad, cinco escuadrones de los mejores soldados salieron a buscar el lugar en donde cayeron los meteoros,-

Que bueno, espero encuentren algo que nos ayude a entender estos extraños fenómenos,- la reina se acomoda resignada en su asiento, la verdad es que frente a Mia se da el lujo de demostrar su preocupación, la cual no pasa inadvertida por la chica.

Su majestad, puedo hacerle una pregunta,-

Si es lo que estoy pensando, es mejor que dejes el tema por la paz,-

Pero señora, no sabemos nada de esa niña, y su hijo nos acaba de demostrar el gran interés que ha puesto en ella,-

Por ahora eso es lo menos importante,- dijo la reina, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, rememoraba aquellos días de su niñez cuando su padre y madre cuidaban del reino, a ella nada le importaba solo jugar y competir con sus amigas; recordaba aquellos momentos en los que su hermano mayor la cuidaba, y como fue que ella se enamoro del mejor amigo de su hermano, todo era felicidad hasta aquel día en el que las sombras cubrieron el reino.

Su majestad, MAJESTAD, REINA SARA�,- la consejero gritó al ver que ella no hacia caso a su llamado.

EH, Perdón Mia no te escuche, que sucede,-

Su majestad, perdone pero es que quiero saber que es lo que piensa hacer,-

No te preocupes niña, creo que la respuesta la tendremos cuando mi hijo se reúna con aquella persona, mientras tanto, ve a tu laboratorio, por el momento no podemos hacer nada,-

Y sin más que agregar, la consejero hace una reverencia saliendo del salón, deja a la reina sumida nuevamente en sus reflexiones.

"Espero que quieras cooperar, VIDENTE LAYLA, tú más que nadie sabe lo que está pasando aquí y en el reino del Cielo….",-

* * *

UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, después de mil años, el capítulo seis quedo terminado, CREO QUE LO DEJE ALGO GRANDE 0O, bueno no importa, ojalá sea de su agrado, FIJENSE ME TARDE HORRORES EN HACERLO, PRIMERO PORQUE SE ME OCURRIO HACER EL DE AGUA Y FUEGO, y después porque 0o, porque de plano no tuve tiempo de avanzarle x-x, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, bueno las razones son lo de menos, aquí tienen otra loquera de mi parte.

ES LA HORA DE IR A LA PARTE MÁS INTERESANTE, ES DECIR, A LOS REVIEWS.

GRACIAS A:

tonks: ejele mi chava, que bueno que te gusto el anterior capítulo, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, espero que te parezca bueno este que estoy subiendo….

BUENO ESO ES TODO AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON Y NO DEJARON COMENTARIOS SI ES QUE EXISTE ALGUIEN POR AHÍ….

AGRADEZCO A MIS SISTERSILLAS POR EL APOYO, (Espero Sisara no me mate por la tardanza x:x), Y A KAREN POR DECIR QUE TENGO TALENTO PARA ESCRIBIR, UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU QUE FELIZ SOY.

Por cierto, está historia está publicada en el grupo de Kaleido star y una de mis amiguillas (mari luz) va a hacer los dibujos, espero no se haya echo para atrás ��, bueno, lo que quiero decirles es que como la IDEA LOCA me pertenece, pienso hacer la trama un poco más complicada y usando otros nombres, nada que la relacione a Kaleido Star, puesto que quiero que la trabajen los chicos de DISL3XIA, si es que la aceptan, a lo que voy quiero que la hagan COMIC, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH.

DISL3XIA (Trastornomentalincurable), grupo orgullosamente MEXICANO e hidrocálido, XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Ah, a partir de este momento dejo el nick de SWEET PAPYLLION, para transformarme en DARK WING FAIRY; estoy entre ese o BITTERSWEET KITTY. XDDDD, cualquiera de los dos, echare un volado para elegir XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Y hasta aquí dejo mis trastornos mentales incurables, y alucinaciones ajenas a ustedes,

Me despido diciéndoles.

Bye, mua¡

LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE.

"No rompan el silencio si no es para mejorarlo".

Por cierto se aceptan, reclamaciones, comentarios y felicitaciones en los reviews. CHAITO.


	7. Eclipse

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Dark Wing Fairy

Capítulo siete

Eclipse-

"Espero que quieras cooperar, VIDENTE LAYLA, tú más que nadie sabe lo que está pasando aquí y en el reino del Cielo….",-

Cinco escuadrones salieron en busca del lugar en donde supuestamente habían aterrizado los meteoritos, habían transcurrido varias horas y ninguno de ellos se había comunicado al palacio.

Como era de esperase el día llegó, en las caras de todos los habitantes de la ciudadela se reflejaba el cansancio; al parecer el insomnio había hecho de las suyas durante la noche, dejando a más de alguno sin dormir.

Sin embargo, EL FESTIVAL DE LA PRIMAVERA tenía que llevarse a cabo, así que la Reina Sara apremio a sus súbditos para que se preparasen; no importa que problemas existan ese día significaba el arribo de la VIDA a la Tierra y tenían que darle la bienvenida, extendiendo su mas grande agradecimiento a los elementos y a la misma Tierra por brindarles todas las cosas que necesitaban para su existencia. Así pues dejaron de lado el cansancio y la preocupación, y con nuevas fuerzas comenzaron la celebración.

Mientras tanto Naya y Sora habían fraguado un plan durante la noche, tanta excitación no las había dejado pegar el ojo y en cambio decidieron que tenían que averiguar por su cuenta el destino de las luces que aparecieron la noche anterior; optaron por que la Reina Sara estaba demasiado ocupada con sus asuntos como para llevarle un problema más, así que sin que nadie lo notara desaparecieron del Festival en cuanto éste se inauguro.

Naya, estas segura que esto es lo mejor,-

Quieres que te diga la verdad,-

Si,-

No; pero es la única manera que se me ocurre, mientras todos están absortos en las Celebraciones, nosotras buscaremos los cráteres,-

Pero…, te digo, algo… yo no vi ninguna señal de parte de las luces, es decir no las vi descender,-

En eso tienes razón, de todas maneras tenemos que encontrar un rastro,-

Bueno,-

Las chicas no estaban muy seguras de su decisión, pero aún así emprendieron el viaje; mientras tanto La Reina Sara y la Consejero Mia hacian todo lo posible para tranquilizar las inquietas mentes de los ciudadanos. Por su parte Mei, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez la escena que había presenciando la noche anterior aparecía en su mente; no quería aceptarla, no estaba dispuesta a perder a la persona que más quería en ese mundo, y sintió que la rabia recorría nuevamente su cuerpo; pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar, además tenía rato de no ver a su prima ni a aquella intrusa. El desquite llegaría en el momento indicado, mientras tanto despejaría su mente de todo sentimiento de ira, lo único que necesitaba era concentrarse en las competencias, tal vez con eso recobraría un poco la tranquilidad que había perdido.

Tal y como su madre lo había dicho, el príncipe León había llegado por la mañana a las puertas del Bosque del Silencio; nadie desde que se recuerde se había aventurado por esos lugares, estaba prohibido, pero esta vez la soberana había extendido una orden, y eso significaba que las cosas estaban muy graves. El joven miro sin ninguna expresión el territorio, y como era natural en él, se interno entre los oscuros rincones del lugar… su misión era muy clara.

Flashback del día anterior:

Tienes que encontrar a una persona, ella vive en este lugar,- recordaba el día anterior mientras el desenvolvía el pergamino cuidadosamente, su madre no había cambiado ni un ápice su tono de voz, él creía que se pondría furiosa después de ver la escena que tanto él como Sora habían otorgado a la concurrencia, pero fue todo lo contrario, puesto que su madre; su querida madre hizo como si no hubiera visto nada, -Te dirigirás hasta el corazón del bosque tal y como está marcado en el mapa, ahí encontraras el Roble del Eco, y junto a el La Roca de los Pesares…,- tal y como lo decía la Reina estos lugares estaban marcados en el mapa, el cual estaba confeccionado en un material que nunca antes había visto el muchacho, -Al llegar a ese lugar, una cueva saldrá a tu paso…. Y ella te recibirá, ten la seguridad de que te está esperando, no te asustes si encuentras algo extraño, puesto que esa persona te pondrá a prueba…-

Por qué me dices todo esto madre,- preguntaba el joven seriamente.

Sólo te lo digo para que tengas cuidado… sólo por eso,- la voz de la reina sonó apagada, era como si supiera de ante mano las cosas por las que su primogénito tendría que pasar, pero la situación exigía mucha responsabilidad y al ver que el espíritu acompañante de la Consejera, o sea Fool no regresaba, implicaba la participación de alguien más. ¿Y quien más confiable que el joven príncipe?.

Esta bien madre haré lo que tu digas,- y sin más partió rumbo a su destino.

Fin de flashback

Definitivamente mi madre sabe lo que hace,- se decía el joven mientras estaba justo delante de la cueva de la que ella le había hablado y la cuál no estaba marcada en el mapa, -Pero no entiendo su preocupación, hasta el momento no he visto ningún peligro,- diciendo esto entro en la oscura cueva, dio unos cuantos pasos y espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, trono sus dedos y de entre ellos una flama de color morado hizo su aparición; son pocos los hombres que pueden usar magia, y la Reina Sara se encargo que su hijo aprendiera lo básico, y a diferencia de su hermana el joven León era mucho más hábil en ese arte.

Levanto la pequeña llamarada que ahora se encontraba en su palma, en el lugar reinaba la oscuridad, -No entiendo como una persona puede vivir aquí,- se dijo en voz baja. Decidió avanzar un poco más, de pronto un ruido detuvo sus pasos, era como un zumbido, algo se acercaba, el príncipe se puso en guardia saco la espada que siempre cargaba consigo, el ruido se hacia cada vez más intenso, levanto un poco más la llama y se concentro para que esta creciera en su palma, divisó a lo lejos una pequeña bifurcación, su corazón estaba calmado, muy calmado; el entrenamiento que había recibido de niño, aunado a una situación que vivió en su infancia dieron origen a los fríos y calculadores reflejos y sentimientos que distinguían al joven.

El sonido fue tal que sus oídos no pudieron aguantarlo; el ser estaba muy cercano a él, empuño su afilada arma en espera de dar una estocada mortal, para su sorpresa la temperatura del lugar aumento, su piel transpiraba y una pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían a través de su frente, nublándole por un momento la visión. No hizo ningún movimiento, sus nervios estaban tensados al máximo, de pronto una silueta surgió del fondo de la cuerva, el ardor que había provocado su propio sudor hizo que cerrara por un momento los ojos, pero al abrirlos pudo notar la figura de un enorme insecto, atemorizado dio un paso hacia atrás, el animal estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, era como una especie de Mantis religiosa de tamaño descomunal, pero de color negro con destellos plateados y azulados, sus enormes ojos amarillos y desorbitados apuntaban directamente hacia él; una imagen llena de terror cruzo por su mente, aquél recuerdo nuevamente lo asaltaba tal y como lo hizo años atrás, ese animal, era idéntico a aquel que había traído grandes desgracias a su familia; pero como era posible que viviera en ese sitio, hacia tiempo que se habían extinguido, no era posible, y sin embargo esa abominable criatura estaba justo delante suyo.

La furia lo embargo y olvidándose de todo, emprendió el ataque; primero lanzó la pequeña bola de luz que mantenía en la mano hacia el techo de la cueva, su resplandor no duraría mucho, pero estaba convencido que le seria más fácil defenderse si tenia ambas manos libres; el enorme insecto agito sus alas, esta vez el zumbido hizo que los oídos del príncipe quedaran sordos, aún así se abalanzo hacia el, blandiendo su espada, a lo que el monstruo respondió levantando sus enormes tenazas y deteniendo con una de ellas la estocada, mientras que la otra se dirigía al diminuto cuerpo que tenia enfrente. Para su sorpresa el hombre reacciono rápidamente, puesto que hizo un movimiento de muñeca y doblo la espada haciendo que esta reventara uno de lo afilados colmillos de la tenaza; se agacho y rodó hacia un lado, el animal se quejo, provocando que un sonido como especie de chillido saliera de su boca, la tenazas se movían en dirección del humano, esta vez clavándolas en el suelo como cuando alguien está cavando un enorme pozo; para su fortuna León era bastante hábil y logro esquivar todos los ataques del animal, su furia lo había nublado en su primer ataque, pero en esos momentos había recobrado la cordura, como todo buen guerrero sabe, no es posible ganarle a su contrincante cuando son dominados por sentimientos de ira, es mejor mantener la mente fría y abierta de esa forma todos los ataques del oponente serán más visibles. Así pues espero el momento y cuando el enorme insecto lo tenía entre sus tenazas, él se deslizo justo debajo de su vientre para encajar de un solo movimiento su espada. El inmenso bicho GRITO, un chillido que por momentos cubrió todo el lugar, haciéndolo temblar. Jadeando León aparto el cuerpo de su atacante.

Si esa vez hubiera hecho esto, las cosas serian diferentes…- murmuró el joven mientras miraba tristemente al animal. De pronto y sin previo aviso sintió una punzada en su espalda, algo lo había golpeado desde atrás noqueándolo, cayo lentamente perdiendo el conocimiento.

Por cierto Naya, a donde vamos,-

Pues mira la verdad no sé,-

Qué, hemos andado por horas y no sabes a donde nos dirigimos,- preguntó Sora casi histérica.

Calma, mi querida amiga, no te me esponjes, - Naya hacia lo posible por calmar a su amiga, mientras esta agitaba los brazos y caminaba de un lado al otro del lugar en donde se encontraban, -Estoy segura; más bien algo me dice que por aquí es la dirección correcta,-

Y en qué te basas,-

Bueno, pues en que siempre sigo mis corazonadas, y estas son muy buenas,- sonrió mientras se sentaba en una roca que estaba cercas.

HAAAA (suspiros), bueno esta bien confiemos en tus instintos; pero sabes una cosa, si tu madre se entera de lo que hicimos, nos va a ir muy pero muy mal…,-

Crees que no me he puesto a pensar en eso, claro que nos va a ir muy mal, pero….- se quedo mirando las nubes por un momento, -Nosotras tenemos que resolver esto. Estoy segura que esas luces provienen del mismo lugar que tú; además no estamos muy lejos del palacio,- y de pronto apunto su dedo índice indicando hacia el sur, efectivamente no habían avanzado mucho que digamos puesto que todavía se alcanzaba a contemplar a la perfección la enorme estructura del Palacio de la Tierra.

Ya veo, - dijo Sora ruborizándose, -Creo que no caminamos muy aprisa, verdad,-

Pues la verdad no,-

Oye, no sería mejor volar,-

MMMM, Puedes volar Sora,-

Este, pues que yo recuerde,…. No,-

Entonces creo que es mejor caminar,-

Pero tú si puedes, no Naya,-

Eh, mira, pues, como te diré,- la chica se puso nerviosa con la pregunta, y de pronto recordó aquel día, ese incidente. Por sus descuidos todo había cambiado desde aquel momento, y una nube de tristeza cubrió su rostro.

La chica de pelo rosado notó eso, en ocasiones anteriores esa misma sombra había cubierto la alegre faz de su amiga, y siempre había pasado cuando se sacaba a colación su habilidad para volar, la chica no sabia si seguir con el interrogatorio o dejarlo por la paz; pero esa duda le asaltaba el corazón desde la primera vez que Naya no había querido tocar el tema; por un momento las dos chicas quedaron en silencio.

Por cierto Sora, te tengo una pregunta un tanto indiscreta,- Naya rompió el silencio, su voz sonó un tanto seca, pero decidida; la chica que estaba justo enfrente de ella se le quedó viendo un poco asombrada, pero en su rostro el asombró dio paso a otra mueca, un de preocupación. Quizás estaba presintiendo qué clase de pregunta haría su amiga.

Bueno, tú dirás,-

Realmente te gusta mi hermano,-

…- Sora quedó atónita ante tal indirecta, vaya que su amiga no se andaba por las ramas, y después de suspirar agradeció el poco tacto de ella, si ella estuviera en su situación haría los mismo, a nadie le gusta que jueguen con los sentimientos de sus seres queridos; así que la chica decidió responder igual rápido y preciso, -Pues la verdad, no lo conozco mucho que digamos, pero sí me agrada,-

Ah, mmmmm, bueno sólo quería saber eso,- y mientras le contestaba esas palabras levanto la mirada al cielo; por su parte la chica de pelo rosado se quedo de un hilo. Acaso ese era todo el interrogatorio, no ahondaría más, no exigiría explicaciones?.

Mia, - La reina Sara estaba observando las competencias desde su puesto real.

Dígame, majestad,- su consejero como era de costumbre estaba a su lado.

Me puedes decir…….¿Dónde se encuentran Naya y Sora,-

Su majestad hace mucho tiempo que no las veo,- respondió la chica avergonzada, pero la verdad era que no las había visto desde el día de ayer, desde aquella escena en el salón; pero no se atrevía a decírselo a la Reina para no mortificarla.

Ah, pero si andan por aquí, verdad,-

Este, creo que si, pero como ninguna iba a participar, pues han de andar entre la multitud, su majestad, ya sabe como es la princesa Naya,-

Si, por esa razón estoy preocupada,- respondió Sara mientras aplaudía, puesto que un concurso había llegado al final, era el de los obstáculos y como era de esperarse el Equipo de Mei había vencido sin dificultad, -"Espero que mi hijo haya logrado dar con esa persona…",- pensó mientras observaba sin el mayor interés el festival, lo único que la consolaba era que su gente había olvidado, aunque sea por un momento, el miedo que había ocasionado las luces de la noche anterior, todos sus súbditos se notaban más tranquilos, aparentemente.

Veo que ya te haz recuperado, eres fuerte jovencito..- una voz femenina y en tono muy frió se dirigía al Príncipe León.

Eh, … por que me tienes aquí,- pregunto secamente el joven mientras se despabilaba; la razón era que la mujer lo había hecho prisionero y lo mantenía suspendido junto a una pared repleta de enredaderas.

No te molestes, ni siquiera intentes soltarte, aparentan ser sólo enredaderas, pero si quieres comprobar su fuerza, te lo dejo a tu elección,- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba.

…- no recibió respuesta, León se quedo observándola con su mirada fría y su cara inexpresiva.

Vaya, te han entrenado bien, eres todo un soldadito, je,- rió sarcásticamente, -Esta bien, creo que en estos momentos tengo que comenzar con mi interrogatorio, o no,-

…- el joven seguía sin contestar, pero en su mente se agolpaban un sin numero de preguntas¿Quién era esa persona, aparentaba tener la edad de él, era una mujer joven, de pelo rubio, y ojos de color, bueno este, sus ojos no tenían color eran blancos¿como era posible?; estaba ciega, pero aún así lo miraba directamente, y lo peor de todo¿Dónde había quedado el enorme monstruo que lo había atacado, las preguntas seguían saltando una tras otra, para el caso la mujer no había seguido con la platica, al contrario lo observaba detenidamente, y de pronto el chico comprendió todo; quizás en ese momento ella le estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, tal vez poseía la habilidad de los grandes hechiceros, y trato sin conseguirlo borrar todo de su mente.

Ni siquiera lo intentes; efectivamente, yo puedo leer tu pensamiento más profundo, jejeje, y sí, estoy ciega. Pero eso no me impide verte,-

¿Cómo,- dijo el joven.

Aja, yo puedo verte, no me hacen falta mis ojos para verte, se exactamente como eres, pero lo que más me impresiona es tu alma, más bien tu corazón, veo que eres un chico muy fuerte, JEJEJE, pero eso no te bastará para vencerme, ENTIENDES,- dijo mientras se acercaba más a él.

Veo que no tengo secretos para ti,- respondió a su estilo, muy secamente.

No te dirijas a mí en ese tono, chiquillo, tenme más respeto,- arguyó la joven mientras lo miraba con algo de furia.

Por qué, no creo que seas más vieja que yo,-

Eso crees, JAJAJAJAJA, guau, bueno, lo dejaremos por la paz, es mi turno¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ,-

Estoy buscando a una persona,-

Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero que me respondas a mi pregunta,.-

Si ya lo sabes, entonces, no veo el caso de responder,-

No te hagas el inteligente, dime ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ,-

Estoy buscando a la Vidente,- el joven decidió contestar, por lo visto si se rehusaba no llegaría a ningún lado, y menos con el carácter que había demostrado su captora, no tenia tiempo que perder.

Ah, con que a la vidente,-

Sí, me dieron un ma….- pero antes de que terminara la frase la chica levanto ante sus ojos el mapa que su madre le había entregado.

Te dieron esto, aja, ya entendí, pero quiero que me digas toda la verdad,-

No veo el caso del porque tenga que contestar a tus preguntas, no tengo tiempo,-

Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que tú decides…- y lo miro con una sonrisita socarrona.

Esta bien, si tanto quieres saber te lo diré, "no tengo más remedio, jugaré su juego mientras encuentro la forma de escapar", - esto último lo pensó, olvidándose por completo que su captora poseía la habilidad de leer su mente.

Este, quiero advertirte que si no me gustan tus respuestas mis amiguitas te harán, un poquito de daño, así que lindo, no puedes escapar,-

…- León comprendió su tremendo error, así pues lo único que le quedaba era hablar con esta persona, -Bueno mi nombre es León y vengo de parte de la Reina Sara del Reino de la Tierra, ella me mando para que localizara a la Vidente Layla, por eso es que di con este lugar, era el indicado por el mapa,…-

Ah y¿qué piensas obtener de la vidente, claro si es que la encuentras,-

No tengo porque responder a eso,… ahora ya sabes el motivo de mi visita, déjame ir,-

No es suficiente,-

Pero…,-

Calla, aún no estoy convencida, pero te daré otra oportunidad. Veras las enredaderas no solo me sirven para protegerme, ellas tienen una habilidad muy especial… si lo que dices es mentira en cuanto active el hechizo, ellas te destrozaran, es decir te arrancaran todos tus miembros descuartizándote…….. Qué me dices, aceptas el reto,-

No tengo nada que perder, puesto que todo es verdad,-

Lo tomaré como un si,-

Y sin más la joven mujer pronuncio unas palabras que el chico no entendió, y las enredaderas se movieron; parecía como que respiraban, de pronto se cubrieron por una luz de color verde claro, momentos después la mujer ordeno que volviera repetirle toda la historia, y para la sorpresa de esta, las plantas no se movieron, el joven decía la verdad efectivamente.

Esta bien, pasaste la prueba,- diciendo esto hizo otro movimiento y las plantas lo soltaron dejándolo caer al suelo, y volvieron a enredarse en el muro.

El chico se levanto con mucha dificultad tenia entumido el cuerpo, estaba a punto de salir de la cueva cuando la mujer lo detuvo.

Disculpa, León, así te llamas verdad, si se puede saber¿A dónde vas,-

En busca de la vidente,-

Aah, pero por que te vas,-

Por que ella no está aquí,- y sin mas dio la media vuelta y comenzó la retirada.

¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no está aquí,- el chico se detuvo en seco cuando escucho esa pregunta, giro un poco su cabeza y miro a la joven, esta estaba sentada en una especie de sillón creado a partir de muchas hierbas.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso,-

Hombres,- suspiro, la chica levantando los hombros, -Si no más recuerdo no me haz preguntado mi nombre,-

Es verdad, pero no creo que tú seas la persona que estoy buscando, según me dio a entender mi madre, esa persona es muy mayor,-

No se si sentirme feliz o desdichada con tus palabras jovencito; pero, si te detuvieras a pensar todo lo que te dijo tu madre encontrarías respuestas,-

De pronto León capto algo de la idea que le estaban dando las palabras de aquella persona.

Entonces tú eres la vidente Layla,- pregunto secamente.

Si,- contesto orgullosamente la mujer.

Pero, no puede ser,-

Lo dices porque estoy ciega, chico no necesito mis ojos para ser vidente, aunque la verdad, eso suena irónico,-

Entonces sabes a lo que he venido, mi madre me dijo que tú ya me esperabas,-

Bueno, tal vez te esperaba, pero en estos momentos el Reino de la Tierra ha salido de balance al igual que aquel otro lugar, y es mejor no confiarse,- le decía la vidente mientras se acercaba a una chimenea incrustada en el final de la cueva.

Entonces es verdad tú sabes lo que está pasando,- respondió el príncipe, ahora sorprendido.

Pues si,-

Entonces me dirás que es lo que debemos hacer,-

Este,..- corto su platica en seco.

Por eso vine a este lugar, sólo quiero que me digas que es lo que está pasando y que es lo que debemos hacer, ni siquiera te preguntare sobre las cosas raras que he visto aquí,-

…- Ahora era la mujer la que no contestaba, y su silencio le dio a entender a León que conocía a la perfección la respuesta todas sus preguntas, ahora el problema era lograr su cooperación.

Tampoco te preguntaré por el espíritu que la Consejero de mi madre envió,-

…- la mujer seguía enmudecida, pero su rostro reflejaba una preocupación creciente.

Naya y Sora permanecían en el mismo sitio, no habían avanzado gran cosa, la verdad era porque ni ellas mismas sabían hacia donde dirigirse, por un momento la idea de regresar al palacio corrió por sus mentes, desde hace un buen rato habían abandonado el tema de conversación referente a los sentimientos de Sora hacia Léon, en estos momentos había cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Oye Sora, te puedo hacer otra pregunta,-

Claro,-

Haz recordado algo últimamente,-

Si, varias cosas, pero en este momento siento que lo que venia en esas luces me dirá el motivo por el que estoy aquí; ya que definitivamente yo no soy de este lugar, Naya,-

Ya veo. No te preocupes, creo que pronto encontraremos tú memoria perdida, a lo mejor si le silbamos aparece, no lo crees? -dijo Naya con una sonrisa, y de pronto las dos soltaron sendas carcajadas.

El festival avanzaba a las mil maravillas, todo estaban muy contentos.

Consejero Mia ha llegado el momento del final de la celebración, se acerca el medio día, y es la hora de recibir los rayos del SOL DE PRIMAVERA,- dijo la Reina Sara un poco animada.

Sí su majestad, - contesto Mia; el Sol de Primavera despide un rayo tan tranquilo que recarga a todo ser viviente con una energía para recobrar la esperanza y las fuerzas y seguir adelante, ES UNA ENERGÍA RENOVADORA, pero, para esto Mia, es decir todos los consejeros guardianes de la magia oculta del reino de la Tierra tienen que agradecer y entonar unos cánticos sagrados para dar la bienvenida a esa energía. Así pues aún con la ausencia de su espíritu guardián ella tiene que llevar a cabo este ritual y se dirige hasta un pequeño montículo rodeado de flores que está justo en el centro de la celebración.

Mira Sora, ya casi es medio día, en estos momentos Mia entonara los cánticos para recibir la ENERGÍA SOLAR,-

Y eso qué es,- pregunto Sora asombrada, por la actitud que tomo su amiga.

Ah, es que eso es lo que más me gusta de la celebración,-

Y qué tenemos que hacer,-

Nada solo quedarnos paradas y cuando te indique tienes que levantar las manos,-

Pero no tenemos que estar cercas de los demás,-

No, me se el ritual de memoria, y en el momento indicado, harás lo que te pida, sale,-

Bueno,- dijo Sora muy convencida, ya Naya le había demostrado con anterioridad que era buena alumna de la Consejero Mia, así que confiaba en lo que le pedía.

Mia se coloco en el centro del montículo, aspiro profundo y levantó los brazos, entono a la perfección los cánticos sagrados que años atrás le habían sido enseñados por su abuela, y recordó con entusiasmo aquellas épocas en las que de niña disfrutaba mucho esos momentos en compañía de toda su familia y amigos.

El traje para las festividades era uno muy simple, se componía de un vestido largo de color blanco, sin mangas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y lo adornaba una guirnalda compuesta de diminutas flores de colores, en sus brazos traía puestos unos brazaletes con los grabados de los elementos, eran de color dorado y plateado, esa era la seña que representaba a los Consejeros reales y que sólo se podía observar en esos días festivos puesto que siempre portaban un vestido de mangas largas junto a una capa; y esto impedía que se vieran estos brazaletes.

Todos alzaron sus manos al mismo tiempo cuando los cánticos estaban a punto de terminar, incluso Naya y Sora que estaban a una distancia considerable de lugar estaban haciendo lo mismo.

De pronto Mia abrió los ojos y antes de terminar la frase, algo llamo su atención, el cielo no estaba como debería de estar, algo se encontraba fuera de lugar, y como no concluyo su ritual todos abrieron los ojos para ver lo que tenia tan impresionada a la consejera.

La reina Sara primero dirigió una mirada hasta donde se encontraba la joven, para después dirigirla al cielo, algo anormal estaba formándose; ante sus ojos asombrados, el Sol en vez de provocar una oleada de energía se estaba apagando, una sombra lo estaba cubriendo, y esto provoco el pánico de la multitud.

Mira Naya, qué es eso,-

Eh, que le pasa al sol,-

Mia no salía de su trance, esa situación estaba mal, nunca en toda su existencia había presenciado tal fenómeno, y de pronto como si algo la alertara, grito con todas sus fuerzas.

NO MIREN EL CIELO, BAJEN SU MIRADA,- y como si se tratara de las ordenes de un general a sus subordinados, todo mundo obedeció. Mientras tanto la chica bajo del montículo y se dirigió a toda prisa ante la Reina, -Mi señora, no sé que es esto pero no me gusta, será mejor que volvamos al palacio,-

TODO MUNDO ENTREN EN EL PALACIO,- la Reina dio la orden e inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a él.

"Espero que Naya y Sora no estén lejos",- dijo Mia mientras ayudaba a la multitud a entrar en el enorme edificio.

Sora, creo que no es bueno que lo veamos,- dijo Naya un poco preocupada.

Si, además ya me cansé,-

Sabes, algo me dice que tenemos que volver al Palacio,-

Eh, pues si tu quieres volvemos, además estoy segura que los escuadrones que mando tú mamá, traerán más noticias de las que nosotras podríamos encontrar,- dijo la chica mientas sonreía para infundirle ánimos a su amiga.

Tienes razón,-

Las chicas marcharon rumbo al palacio, pero algo les llamo demasiado la atención, a unos cuantos pasos, el día se convirtió en noche, el sol había desaparecido no había ninguna luz.

Naya¿qué pasa,- dijo Sora mientras se recargaba a la espalda de su amiga.

No lo sé, Sora, pero tenemos que darnos prisa,- eh inmediatamente comenzaron a correr rumbo al palacio.

En este lugar las cosas no estaban muy bien, la gente estaba a punto histérica, no se explicaban semejante fenómeno, mucho menos lo podía explicar la Consejero, nunca antes habían tenido noticias de algo igual, pero la reina Sara no pensaba lo mismo, no sabia porque pero aquel fenómeno no le era tan desconocido.

ELLOS ESTAN AQUÍ, - la Vidente Layla dejo escapar estas lúgubres palabras mientras se quedaba observando detenidamente las llamas de su chimenea.

Perdón,- inquirió León sin saber porque decía esto la joven.

* * *

Fin capítulo Siete. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, QUE LOQUERAS T.T, queridos amigos y amigas, SNIF, FINALMENTE HE VUELTO DESPUÉS DE UN MEDIO SABÁTICO, HE REGRESADO; LAS CABRAS TERMINARON SU HUELGA, Y NO SOLO ELLAS TAMBIÉN EL INTERNET, UJUUUUUUUUUUUU TOY FELI XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, BUENO que les pareció este capitulillo, ojalá no los haya decepcionado, puesto que después de tanto tiempo se me ocurrió meter estas loqueras, EJELE, BUENO VAMOS CON LO MEJOR, CLARO QUE POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, CON LOS REVIEWS, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:

AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN SUS LINDISIMOS COMENTARIOS -, REALMENTE ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO XDDDDDDDDDDDD. BUENO A LO QUE VA:

GRACIAS A:

Keyp: EJELE, pues aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste, XDDDDDDDD, y disculpa por la tardanza. Y porfas no te mueras 00, prometo actualizar más pronto los que siguen, sale, GRACIAS SE NOTA QUE TE ESTÁ GUSTANDO, BYE MUA. XDDDDDD.

SISARAA: Manis, post' que wueno que tus cabras si se dejan explotar (aguas que te van a denunciar a COMISION Y ARBITRAJE 00), y no por ser buena patrona XDDDDDDDDD, GRACIAS por decir que escribo bien, ToT; pero dejame decirte que tú escribes NO BIEN SINO REQUETEBIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, me encantan tus historias, por cierto que te deje review, ah, otra cosa, no haz continuado, MI CHAVA NO QUE ESAS CABRAS ESTABAN DE LUJO, PUES ORALE, HA SUBIR CAPITULILLOS QUE YA QUIERO SABER QUE LES PASA A SORA Y LAYLA… JEJEJE, así o más exigente , gueno…. Ya con esta me despido, y espero que nos encontremos en el Messenger, TE EXTRAÑO MANIS, ECHALE GANAS. MUA¡

Tonks: Gracias mi chava por dejar review, que bueno que ya no tienes problemas con la comp., creo que ahora la que los tuvo fui yo ToT, pero ya está solucionado el problemin, OJALA TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO QUE POR CIERTO ME TARDÉ AÑOS EN ESCRIBIRLO, JEJEJEJE, y ya no te voy a exigir, cof, digo pedir reviews, cuando quieras y puedas eres libre de dejarlos, NOS VEMOS BYE. MUA¡

Jessimi55, ORALES MI CHAVA, GRACIAS POR TUS PORRAS Y COMENTARIOS -, HACES QUE ME SONROJE -/-, pues veras la inspiración la obtengo cuando mis cabras, es decir las neuronas, se deciden a trabajar pues mientras no lo hagan, pues quedo en blanco 00, y no me acuerdo ni de cómo me llamo, GRACIAS POR PEDIR LA CONTINUACIÓN, y pues aquí la tienes, ojalá no te decepcione y te guste como lo demás que haz leido, de todos modos si algo no te agrada, ESTAS EN TODO TU DERECHO DE RECLAMAR, EJEJEJEJE XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, asi pues nos despedimos, chica, Y MUCHISIIIIIIIIMAS GRACIAS. MUA¡ pa' ti también.

Wueno, pues como ya se hizo demasiado, aquí la dejamos, ESPERO LO LEAN Y GUSTE Y SINO POS YA SABEN QUE HACER XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

LOVES AND HUGHES FOR EVERYONE.  
"no rompan el silencio sino es para mejorarlo".  
NOS LEEMOS Y ESPERO QUE SEA MÁS PRONTO QUE ESTA ÚLTIMA VEZ. XDDD


	8. La oscuridad de tú corazón

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Dark Wing Fairy

Capítulo ocho

La oscuridad de tú corazón-

ELLOS ESTAN AQUÍ, - la Vidente Layla dejo escapar estas lúgubres palabras mientras se quedaba observando detenidamente las llamas de su chimenea.

Perdón,- inquirió León sin saber porque decía esto la joven. Al ver esa expresión tan seca en el rostro de la vidente, el Príncipe se preocupo; -¿Quiénes son los que vienen,- se atrevió a preguntar.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones; ellos están aquí, y tú tendrás que regresar al Palacio,-

Por qué,- preguntó el joven aún más preocupado.

No preguntes más, sólo tengo tiempo para decirte algo antes de que te vayas….-

En un sendero cercano al Templo de la Tierra, dos figuras caminan apresuradamente…

Naya, no crees que está muy oscuro, se supone que es de día, no,-

No tenemos tiempo para pensar en pequeñeces, "aunque la verdad no es una pequeñez el hecho de que el cielo haya oscurecido sin razón aparente", tenemos que volver al palacio, apurate Sora,-.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio, la situación no era muy tranquila que digamos, la histeria estaba invadiendo los corazones de todos los habitantes.

Mia; me puedes decir, si tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando,-

Majestad, lamento decirle que no sé que es todo esto…- dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza y bajaba la mirada en señal de derrota y frustración.

La Reina Sara y la Consejero se encontraban en el laboratorio, mientras que los soldados trataban de tranquilizar (sin muchos resultados), al pueblo.

Entonces, creo que yo tengo la respuesta,- de pronto la Reina habló sacando de su ensimismamiento a Mia.

¿Cómo dice su majestad,-

Si, creo que esto es un Eclipse,-

¿Eclipse, pero que es eso,- dijo Mia sin tener la menor idea de lo que la Reina acababa de decirle.

Efectivamente; mi querida Consejero, ahora que recuerdo, este fenómeno tuvo lugar hace mucho tiempo, cuando tú abuela era la consejero de mi Padre…-

Mi abuela,- al decir esto, por la mente de Mia paso la figura de una mujer de rostro dulce, y a la vez enérgico, cuyos ojos reflejaban una sabiduría y amor inigualables. A pesar de sus arrugas, a pesar de su cansancio de cuerpo, esa mujer era ágil y muy fuerte, y con dulzura le enseño todo lo que ella sabia. –Pero ella no me contó nunca antes de este fenómeno, Majestad,-

Creo que no lo hizo porque pensó que nunca volvería a suceder,-

Y que se supone que es,-

Según recuerdo, es cuando la luna se antepone al sol, opacando toda visibilidad, es decir no permite que llegue la luz hasta la Tierra; para nuestra fortuna es algo que dura solo unos cuantos minutos, "espero",- (N/A: recuerden que lo que está entre comillas es los pensamientos del personaje, GRACIAS).

GROAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un ruido ensordecedor cruzó por los pasillos del palacio, provenía de las puertas de entrada que se encontraban en el Patio de Armas; estas estaban temblando, y de pronto cedieron, cayendo cuan largas eran. El efecto hizo que una enorme nube de polvo se levantara; los soldados acudieron al instante al lugar, al igual que el resto de los habitantes.

De entre la bruma se distinguían tenuemente unas figuras. Eran cinco seres alados, encorvados por el peso de sus alas, las cuales parecían de vampiro. Emitían sonidos gluturales, como si el simple hecho de respirar les causara un gran dolor… de pronto la nube de polvo se disipo, dando lugar a las más terribles imágenes que nadie se hubiera podido imaginar jamás.

Los sonidos se transformaron en chillidos, las alas se expandieron y como un rayo estos seres entraron al palacio, atacando a cuanto ser se topara en su camino. Los soldados reaccionaron rápidamente, pero en vano; puesto que los atacantes eran mucho más fuertes y veloces que ellos, en un momento todo un escuadrón fue derrotado, y cientos de cuerpos yacían en el suelo sin vida, la única marca de batalla eran unos pequeños orificios en su cuello, de donde brotaba un hilillo de sangre.

Horrorizados los habitantes comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones; el pánico invadió el terreno, entre chillidos y gritos una cruel batalla comenzó…

En esos momento La Reina Sara y Mia ya habían salido del laboratorio y estaban en el pasillo que conducía a la salida del Palacio, un mar de gente histérica pasaba por su lado, en vano trataba de tranquilizarlos. Avanzaban con dificultad, de pronto escucharon gritos, una pelea se estaba desarrollando en el patio de armas; eso significaba que los soldados habían tratado de detener al invasor. Con la esperanza de que los escuadrones fueran suficientes para acabar con el peligro se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido; pero al llegar ahí, todo estaba devastado, y en el suelo había una alfombra de cuerpos inertes. Atemorizadas las mujeres se acercaron a ellos, con la leve esperanza de que alguno estuviera vivo.

Su majestad,- dijo Mia, el temor invadía el tono de su voz, -Escóndase,- terminó por decir en un tono muy seco.

No,- contestó enérgica la Reina, -Tenemos que ver si alguien ha sobrevivido,-

Pero, señora; la prioridad en este momento es usted, por favor hágame caso,-

No te preocupes Mia, aunque no lo creas yo también se defenderme,-

No es por eso que lo digo, Majestad, sé muy bien cuales son sus habilidades; pero como su Consejero, espero que haga caso de mi petición. Observe detenidamente, estos son los escuadrones que comanda su hijo, fueron entrenados junto a él. Todos y cada uno poseen grandes habilidades en el campo de batalla, y han sido derrotados… (La voz de la consejero se quebró), si ellos quedaron así, quiere decir que nuestro atacante no es cualquier persona…. O cosa,-

…,- Por un momento la reina guardó silencio, y en su rostro la preocupación se hizo presente, -Esta bien, vamos al laboratorio, tenemos que ver si el intruso sigue en el palacio,-

Majestad, escuche,- Mia se paró en seco a unos pasos de las escaleras principales.

No escucho nada,- dijo Sara sorprendida.

En efecto, ya no se escuchan gritos. ¡Venga, tenemos que escondernos,- y tomando de un brazo a la Reina, Mia la llevó inmediatamente al Salón Principal, la razón por la que la consejero opto por ese lugar fue, porque era el más cercano, no tenían tiempo para llegar directamente hasta el laboratorio, y la única salida y la vía más segura, era el pasadizo secreto que conectaba a el Salón principal, con la Sala de consejo y a su vez con el laboratorio; confiaba en que sus conocimientos fueran suficientes como para defender a su soberana. Antes de que la ayuda llegará, si es que había alguna.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, dos siluetas llegaban a las puertas del Palacio, eran Naya y Sora.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,- grito Naya al ver el escenario.

Pe,…pe…..pero qué PASÓ AQUÍIIIIII,- dijo Sora horrorizada mientras se acercaba a Naya.

MADRE….,MIA ,- dijo Naya y emprendió una loca carrera en busca de ellas.

Espera Naya, no sabemos que fue lo que ocasiono esto,- gritó Sora con el fin de detener a su amiga; pero eso fue en vano pues Naya no la escuchaba, en la mente de la chica, sólo existía una cosa; ENCONTRAR A SU MADRE. Ante esto Sora decidió seguir sus pasos.

Mientras tanto Sara y Mia, ya estaban en el Salón Imperial, aparentemente nadie, había llegado hasta él; lo más extraño era que en el camino no habían encontrado ningún cuerpo, el castillo estaba totalmente vació.

Majestad, no se le hace extraño,-

Qué cosa Mia,-

En los pasillos no encontramos a nadie,-

Es verdad, tal vez todos se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento,-

O a lo mejor ya se cansaron de ti y te han abandonado,-

EHHH,- las mujeres giraron sobre sus talones sorprendidas; a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, alcanzaron a distinguir una silueta. El dueño de la voz, era un hombre y estaba sentado en el Trono Real.

Quién eres,- dijo Sara.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no te acuerdas de mí,-

Muéstrate¿qué quieres de nosotras,- ordenó Mia mientras se colocaba delante de la Reina. Para este caso Sara se había quedado muda, esa voz le era familiar, pero no recordaba con exactitud el lugar o el tiempo en que la había escuchado.

Veo que tendré que refrescar tú memoria…. Sara,- y al momento un enorme par de alas de murciélago emergieron de su espalda, el hombre se elevó y atacó a las mujeres. Con rapidez Mia tomó a la reina, la cual parecía estar en shock, giró sobre si, cayendo en el suelo, evitando al atacante.

Ja, eso no les servirá, YO SOY MUCHO MÁS FUERTE QUE USTEDES¡…- advirtió el ser endemoniado.

Su majestad, escuche; haré todo lo posible para detenerlo, mientras tanto usted escape,- susurró Mia a la reina al momento en el que intentaban ponerse en pie.

No pelearas tú sola contra él,- dijo Sara.

Pero Reina…- contestó Mia sorprendida, y no tanto por lo que acababa de escuchar sino porque la Reina Sara se había puesto de pie de un salto y estaba a punto de atacar al demonio.

Yo te dije que sabía defenderme, así que no te preocupes por mí,- dijo Sara, su rostro reflejaba una seguridad y furia que nunca antes había mostrado; o al menos nunca antes había visto la Consejero.

Esta bien entonces nos defenderemos,- dijo Mia mientras se ponía en pie, colocándose a lado derecho de la reina, -Creo que entre las dos podremos vencerlo,-

JA, ESO CREEN USTEDES,- dijo el hombre mientras descendía, no había guardado sus alas, a leguas se notaba que no le desagradaba la idea de pelear con dos al mismo tiempo así que haciendo una mueca burlona acepto el reto, -SARA, SERÁS TAN HABÍL COMO TÚ HERMANO,-

Qué dices,- preguntó la Reina muy sorprendida, -¿Quién eres tú, EXIJO QUE ME LO DIGAS,-

SÓLO TE DIRÉ QUE SOY UN VIEJO AMIGO…- y sin más preámbulos dio un pequeño salto en dirección de ellas, atacándolas.

Las dos saltaron en direcciones opuestas esquivando con gran rapidez el ataque, Mia se liberó de su túnica quedando solo con el vestido que había utilizado en la Ceremonia de hace un rato; Sara por su parte había invocado sus alas, las cuales eran de color blanco translucido con pequeñas chispas de colores que aún en la oscuridad brillaban.

No se porque pero tú voz me es familiar, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ TE EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS TU NOMBRE,- Sara se había elevado quedando a unos cuantos metros por encima de su atacante.

MI QUERIDA SARA, A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS SIGUES TAN LINDA COMO SIEMPRE,- este comentario en vez de suavizar las cosas, las hizo más intensas puesto que Sara no contenta con la respuesta había invocado una esfera de luz, la cual lanzo en dirección del Demonio.

Demonios, no te estés burlando de mí, porque me hablas como si me conocieras, EN MI VIDA TE HE VISTO,- La Reina Sara se estaba exasperando, pero aún así no bajaba la guardia.

A DECIR VERDAD CREO QUE ERAS MÁS DULCE CUANDO ERAS UNA NIÑA…- el demonio había esquivado fácilmente la esfera de luz que había lanzado la reina. Pero la luz que produjo esta, dejo ver fugazmente el rostro de su atacante.

No puede ser…. KALOS,- dijo Sara palideciendo.

SU MAJESTAD TENGA CUIDADO,- gritaba Mia, puesto que el demonio ya estaba muy cercas de ella, -NASTEEERIMUUUU,-, la Consejero lanzó un hechizo, y antes de que el hombre atacara a la Reina una burbuja de luz la cubrió alejándola de él.

JAJAJAJAJAJA, CREES QUE TUS TRUCOS BARATOS TE SERVIRAN AHORA,- diciendo esto se lanzó en pos de la Consejero.

No creas que soy tan débil, YO SOY LA CONSEJERO DEL REINO DE LA TIERRA, SOY LA MANO DERECHA DE LA REINA Y LA REPRESENTANTE DE LOS ELEMENTOS; A MI MANDATO ELLOS VENDRÁ EN MI AYUDA,- Mia estaba decidida a utilizar todos sus conocimientos de batalla, principalmente por lo que había presenciado. Aparentemente, la Reina conocía a este ser, hasta lo había llamado por un nombre, no lo mataría pero haría lo posible por saber de donde venia y porque estaba haciendo esto.

CON QUE ERES UNO DE LOS CONSEJEROS IMPERIALES…. ALGUNA VEZ TUVE UNO DE ESOS, Y LA VERDAD NO SIRVEN PARA NADA, JAJAJAJAJA, GROAGGGGGGGGGG,- gruñó mostrando sus dientes, los colmillos sobresalían en una mueca horrenda, -BLARENMANNN,- pronuncio en un tono de voz muy grave, casi como un gruñido, e inmediatamente apareció en su mano izquierda un tridente de color negro brillante, -VEAMOS DE LO QUE ESTAS HECHA NIÑA¡ATACA,-

Tú lo pediste, "LUMINATEDOGAIA",- cinco esferas de colores aparecieron al instante, colocándose frente a Mia, y formando un pentagrama.

JA, CREES QUE CON ESO ME DETENDRÁS,-

CLARO QUE SÍ,- y el demonio se lanzó contra ella.

NO, MIA, NO LO MATES,- una voz femenina algo débil se escucho por detrás de la Consejero; era de la Reina Sara, ya había reaccionado y pedía clemencia para el atacante.

Mia estaba lista para lanzar el ataque, pero el ruego de la reina hizo que se distrajera por una milésima de segundo, y un gran resplandor cubrió todo el salón… Sara se cubrió los ojos porque la luz la cegó, cuando ésta se disipó miró hacia el lugar en el que Mia y el demonio estaban peleando y lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

Ante ella estaban los contrincantes, pero Mia había perdido, a pesar de haber invocado el ataque más fuerte de los Consejeros Imperiales, a pesar de su fuerza, e intentos por proteger a la soberana, Mia perdió… y yacía inmóvil entre los brazos de su atacante mientras este succionaba la sangre de su cuello; acto seguido la libero, la joven cayó al suelo, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase.

DELICIOSO…- dijo el hombre mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, limpiando los restos de sangre.

COMO TE ATREVES,- gritó Sara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Mia estaba muerta.

Ja, veo que te he causado horror; no temas tú serás la siguiente, pronto estarás junto a tú querida Consejero. Por cierto hace un momento me reconociste¿por que ahora pones esa cara de repulsión querida, ASÍ NO SE TRATA A LOS VIEJOS AMIGOS…,-

Tú no puedes ser Kalos; él no es un demonio,- Sara trataba de huir pero con cada paso que daba, el hombre daba otro más acorralándola, -Además, él juró que jamás regresaría al Reino de la Tierra,-

SI, SI, SI, ya basta de relatos que sólo nos hacen perder el tiempo, yo estoy aquí SOLO PARA VENGARME DE TU PUEBLO Y ESO ES LO QUE VOY HACER….- al momento expandió sus alas y ataco a la reina.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban uno tras otro en la mente de Sara; imágenes de su pasado, de cuando ella era una niña. Y de cuando eso sucedió…

Naya no vayas tan rápido, este lugar está muy oscuro,- a pesar de los ruegos de Sora la chica de pelo negro no se detenía, avanzaba lo más rápido que podía entre los escombros que habían quedado en los pasillos del palacio, estaba segura que su madre tenía problemas.

Se puede saber porque están tan solas,- una voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas, provenía del comedor del Palacio.

Naya y Sora trataron de fijar su vista con el fin de reconocer a aquella persona, pero por la distancia ninguna de las dos lo logro. De pronto la silueta dio un paso al frente, ellas por instinto retrocedieron. Pero esto no detuvo su avance; al contrario, la chica apresuró el paso.

Sora…. princesa Sora, por qué huyes de mí,- nuevamente la voz se dirigía a ellas pero esta vez en un tono muy meloso.

Te conozco,- preguntó Sora ingenuamente.

Oooooh, me advirtieron que este lugar te había cambiado; pero no pensé que al extremo de olvidarte de mí,- a unos cuantos pasos la mujer se detuvo, su silueta era esbelta; avanzó un poco más quedando a unos cinco metros de distancia, para el caso las chicas ya tenían acostumbrada su vista a la oscuridad, entonces lograron verla con claridad; era una chica alta, delgada, de pelo corto, ojos felinos y calculadores; y estaba sonriendo.

Sora..- susurró Naya, -estás segura que no la conoces,-

No,-

Pero parece que ella si te conoce, hasta sabe tú nombre,-

Veo que no tendré más remedio que….- y antes de terminar su frase, la chica desplegó un enorme par de alas de murciélago.

OH, SORA ESTO NO ME GUSTA,- gritaba Naya mientras jalaba hacia atrás a su amiga, la cual había quedado paralizada, -SORA MUEVETE,- al ver que la chica de pelo rosado no reaccionaba, y que el ataque era inminente Naya optó por interponerse en el camino de la atacante,- SORA HUYE,-

"Por qué no puedo mover mis piernas?; Naya no lo hagas, ella, ella… ella es…",-

JAJAJA, crees que una chica tan débil como tú es un digno rival para mí,- al decir esto el demonio paró en seco su ataque, saboreando el olor a miedo que percibía en la joven, -Esta bien, pelearemos, pero te advierto que no soy presa fácil,-

Yo tampoco,- Naya estaba conciente de que todo podría pasar en esos momentos, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era esa persona ni de que pretendía atacándolas, mucho menos del porque parecía conocer también a Sora, su única salida era enfrentarla, poniendo en práctica las enseñanzas de su hermano mayor.

Entonces, esta dicho, veamos de lo que eres capaz…- diciendo esto la chica se puso en pose de batalla, -Si te parece bien, pelearemos sin armas..,-.

Con que es una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, je, me la pones fácil,- rió Naya, -"Creo que ha llegado la hora de mostrar los frutos de mi entrenamiento, hermanito",-

Toda esta escena transcurrió en unos cuantos minutos, mientras tanto Sora seguía en el mismo lugar, no se había movido ni un centímetro y esto era porque su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, mantenía los ojos clavados en el demonio, pero en su pensamiento, la imagen que le mostraba era muy diferente, ante ella estaba la misma mujer pero con ALAS DE PÁJARO, y su mirada era dulce y picaresca, todo lo contrario al ser que tenia ante sus ojos, y que estaba a punto de atacar a su amiga.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, se escucho el ruido como cuando una espada bien afilada corta el aire; Naya bloqueó el ataque de la mujer, quedando una casi encima de la otra, se miraban fijamente, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder.

"Va.. vaya que es fuerte,"- pensaba Naya mientras hacia un movimiento para alejarse de su atacante, -"Pero no me puedo dar el lujo de perder en este lugar, mi madre está en peligro, de eso estoy segura, algo me dice que si no derroto a esta chica, ni Sora ni yo sobreviviremos…",-

Niña concéntrate en la batalla, de ese modo me lo harás más fácil,- la mujer se burlaba abiertamente, pero se notaba en el fondo que era una guerrera, de lo contrario hubiera aprovechado el momento de debilidad de su oponente, para derrotarla.

Expandió sus alas y con un salto llegó hasta donde se encontraba Naya, la sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro, Naya dio un salto atrás, algo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de sentonaso.

Ouch, ya me dañe el atractivo…- se quejo, -"Momento, es una lanza,"- tomo el arma y giro a un lado para ponerse en pie.

Te dije que no usaríamos armas,- refunfuño la demonio.

Esta bien,- aceptó Naya tirando el arma a un lado.

La chica demonio se lanzó contra ella, patadas, golpes, de todo había; ninguna era inferior a la otra, estaban a la par.

La chica de pelo rosado seguía en su mismo lugar, paralizada, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada, hasta que escuchó estas palabras en su mente, -"Donde estabas princesa Sora?",- delante de ella se encontraba la misma mujer que las atacaba, le extendía un brazo para sujetarla, sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerzas; el recuerdo le estaba ocasionando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, hasta que no aguanto más y gritó, -DETENTE ANNA,-.

Inmediatamente después las chicas que estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia detuvieron su pelea.

Vaya hasta que me reconoces,- se burló la chica.

Pero que estas haciendo aquí,- preguntó Sora, más que sorprendida asustada, puesto que había recordado el nombre de esa mujer, pero ahora tenia que averiguar porque tenía esa apariencia.

Veamos; ahora que ya me haz reconocido, creo que ha llegado el momento en el que me posesione de tu alma. No lo crees linda,- Anna, así era como la había llamado Sora, dejó la pelea con Naya y de un salto quedó frente a la chica de pelo rosa.

Qué pretendes,- dijo Sora dando un paso hacia atrás.

QUIERO LA OSCURIDAD DE TÚ CORAZÓN, PRINCESITA,- expandió sus alas en un gesto amenazante, abrió su boca y de ella un gañido se escucho, mostró sus colmillos, amenazante, estaba a punto de atacar a Sora cuando...

MOMENTO, ACASO TE HAZ OLVIDADO DE MÍ, qué clase de guerrero eres si dejas tus batallas a medias,- Naya le estaba gritando desde el otro lado del pasillo, ella seguía en el mismo lugar en el que momentos atrás la había dejado.

EN UN MOMENTO TE ATIENDO, NO CREAS QUE ME HE OLVIDADO DE TI,- Anna miró de reojo a Naya, aceptando el reto, pero no dejo su posición, ella quería eliminar primero a Sora.

Bueno, si no hay más remedio esperaré a que termines tú trabajo,- respondió burlona Naya.

Y la razón era la siguiente, cuando Anna regresó su mirada a su presa, esta ya no estaba.

NAYA CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,- Sora se encontraba en el otro lado del pasillo, había aprovechado la pequeña distracción del demonio para escapar, la única opción era huir, -ELLA ES UN GRAN GUERRERO Y NO CREEO QUE PODAMOS DETENERLA,- gritaba la chica a su amiga.

NO, YO PELEARÉ,-

ENTONCES ME QUEDARÉ CONTIGO,-

Con que te haz encontrado a una amiguita en este lugar princesita; bueno para que no discutan, les propongo algo. LAS DOS TENDRÁN EL PRIVILEGIO DE MORIR EN MIS BRAZOS,-

Si no te haz percatado estamos en lados opuestos de este pasillo; no puedes atacarnos a las dos al mismo tiempo,- dijo Naya mientras sonreía con sorna.

…- no recibió respuesta de la chica demonio, al contrario; como buen depredador esta opto por atacar a la presa más fácil, en este caso SORA. Anna giró en redondo, dando la espalda a Naya, y con movimientos ágiles se elevo sobre ellas.

Agitó sus alas, abrió su boca mostrando los colmillos, Sora estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer, de pronto algo la jalo. La velocidad en la que transcurrió la escena fue demasiado rápida, porque cuando menos lo contó Anna cayó al suelo, y su presa nuevamente había escapado, golpeo el suelo con un puño y al levantar la cara vio a lo lejos dos figuras alejándose apresuradamente de ella.

NAYA COMO HICISTE ESO,- preguntaba Sora agitadamente, puesto que su amiga la llevaba a un paso muy veloz.

No hables en este momento, o no podremos escapar,- advirtió la chica de pelo negro.

Ahora explicaremos lo que pasó; Naya le hizo la observación a Anna de que no podía atacarlas al mismo tiempo, porque ya tenia trazado un plan, ella sabia que la presa más débil era Sora; así que como buen cazador la atacaría primero, al momento en el que se elevo, Naya estaba lista para correr y derrapar por debajo de ella, y en una loca carrera arrastrar a Sora fuera del alcance de la endemoniada chica.

Unos cuantos minutos después, las chicas estaban fuera de peligro, jadeando trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Nun… nunca creí que fuera capaz de correr tan rápido,- decía Sora, tenia su mano derecha encima de su pecho, como tratando de sujetar su corazón.

AH (suspiro), yo tampoco, pero creo que este lugar nos servirá de refugio mientras planeamos algo,- las chicas habían entrado a los cuarteles de los soldados que cuidaban el palacio; puesto que el resto estaba cercas del campo de entrenamiento, para su suerte nadie estaba ahí, -Por cierto Sora, veo que ya recuperaste tu memoria,- dijo Naya a su amiga, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa cubierta de cansancio y un poco de miedo.

Por desgracia Naya, sólo he recuperado un poco, la verdad es que me causo un fuerte dolor de cabeza; al menos recordé el nombre de esa mujer,- la chica bajo la mirada preocupada.

No te preocupes, ya es una ventaja muy grande…,- Naya trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga, pero al igual que ella la preocupación invadía su mente y miles de preguntas ansiaban inmediata respuesta, por un momento se quedo callada, -"¿Esta chica tendrá relación con las extrañas luces de ayer, además si Sora la conoce, entonces Sora es un DEMONIO, y a Qué se refería con querer la OSCURIDAD DE SU CORAZÓN?",-

Naya, escuché un ruido,- Sora sacó muy bruscamente de su ensimismamiento a Naya.

¿MMM,- las dos chicas guardaron silencio y contuvieron por un momento la respiración, efectivamente, algo o alguien se acercaba al lugar en donde se estaban escondiendo, el temor volvió a invadir sus cuerpos.

Nnnnñññññññññññññiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Aaaaaaaj,- Sora soltó un suspiro, el cual fue ahogado por la mano de Naya, al momento en que le cubrió la boca.

Shuuu, guarda silencio,- susurró, -Oh nos encontrarán,- para el caso ellas se habían escondido dentro del armario del cuartel, era bastante grande y tenia doble fondo, para su suerte a los soldados les gustaba guardar cosas que no debían (n/a; entiendase licor, juegos de azar, y todas aquellas cosas que los chicos gustan de esconder XDDDDD etc..) y por eso lo construyeron de esa forma.

Una sombra entro en el cuarto, se escuchaban claramente los pasos, el temor invadía a las chicas, si las encontraban en ese lugar, no podrían escapar, ahora si eran presa fácil, de pronto los pasos se escucharon más lejos, la persona o cosa se había marchado.

Cuando se sintieron seguras, Naya retiro su mano del rostro de su amiga.

Perdón Sora, pero era mucho riesgo,-

No te preocupes; pero ahora qué haremos,-

Creo que este lugar no es muy seguro, será mejor que vayamos al laboratorio de la Consejero Mia,.-

Pero eso es dentro del castillo,-

De todos modos estamos dentro, además no sabemos cuantos demonios hay, y estoy segura que en el laboratorio de Mia podremos averiguar más cosas,-

AAAAH, acaso sabes algún método para ver dentro del castillo,-

Si,- y haciendo una seña para que la siguiera, Naya, abrió la puerta falsa del armario, y con mucho cuidado las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta de salida, -Eh visto muchas veces como Mia utiliza el caldero para ver cosas; la verdad no soy muy buena con la magia, pero ese hechizo es de los más simples, ella me decía que hasta yo podría hacerlo,- lo último le provoco una leve risita de burla.

Confió en ti, antes haz demostrado ser buena con las enseñanzas de la Consejero,- las dos chicas sonrieron decididas a volver al interior del Castillo, hasta ese momento ese era el mejor plan que tenían; primero averiguarían el paradero de los habitantes del reino, principalmente de la Reina y de la Consejero; después, cuantos atacantes había, y en donde estaban, -Pero Naya, no será muy peligroso ir al laboratorio, a lo mejor ya dieron con él,-

Lo dudo, para entrar en él necesitas una contraseña la cual es muy secreta, sólo unos cuantos la poseen. Y quita esa cara, puesto que yo sé esa contraseña; además no los creo tan inteligentes, y a lo mejor…,-

A lo mejor, tú madre y Mia están en ese lugar, di en el clavo, no,- sonrió Sora.

XDje, vaya que me conoces, claro que diste en el clavo, al ser un lugar tan secreto, hasta yo hubiera optado por quedarme en él, "aunque conociendo a mi madre, lo dudo mucho, ella estaría en el lugar en el que estuvieran atacando a su pueblo, es muy valiente, y consideraría una cobardía esconderse dejando a sus súbditos en manos de unos demonios",-

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS.

La puerta del cuartel se abrió de par en par, el pánico invadió a las chicas, las cuales inmediatamente retrocedieron. Habían dado con ellas, ahora si, no tenían escapatoria.

PERO QUÉ DIANTRES HACEN AQUÍ ESCONDIDAS,- una chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color estaba delante de ellas, con cara de pocos amigos.

MEI,-

* * *

JAJAJAJAJA, ñaca, ñaca, hasta aquí queda el capítulo ocho… uffff, hasta que por fin lo terminé. Como verán este capítulin esta plagado de dramas incoherentes, pero ya ni modo. Espero de todo corazón que les guste, porque sino es así, 00, mmmm, bueno, así la dejaremos; lo que pasa es que estoy en el clímax de la historia y no estoy respetando a nadie, TODOS MUEREN AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no se crean el final está un poco cercas y un tanto lejos, y como ya mis neuronas no dan para más voy a algo más coherente, es decir los reviews, SIIIIIIIIIIII, UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. 

Agradecemos ha:

Tonks: GRACIAS MI CHAVA, de verdad agradezco de TODO CORAZÓN que dejes review, XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, toy feli, y por cierto aquí tienes el capítulo ocho, espero que este también valga la pena, y sino pues aquí tienes el medio para hacérmelo saber XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. BESOS MUA¡

GRAN JEFE: vaya chica QUE MILAGRO, yo pensé que ya no te gustaba la historia, XDDD, que bueno que volviste a dejar comentario, y sip, de plano creo que me tardé más en actualizar debido a problemas técnicos, XDDDD, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero te gusten estos capitulillos XDDDDDDD. BYE MUA¡ Sora1505 00, ex Jessimi55, XDDDDDDDD, amigochis, lo bueno de los nicks es que los podemos cambiar cada vez que se nos pegue la real gana, XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, tas como yo a cada rato lo cambio, XDDDDDDDDDD; Wow gracias por decirme esos cumplidos tan lindos, me estoy esforzando cada vez más para que el fic sea algo que valga la pena, y la verdad me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, y sip la huelga de cabras se acabo y todos SOMOS MUY FELICES, mientras no me demanden todo perfecto XDDD, así pues aquí te dejo el capítulo ocho esperando lo disfrutes y te guste. NOS VEMOS, MUA¡

Bueno, que más puedo decir sino lo más trillado, pero la verdad GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y DEJAR COMENTARIO… y digo también GRACIAS a aquellas personas que leyeron y no dejaron, si es que hay alguien por ahí 0o, (n/a: no muerdo se los aseguro XDDD y no lo digo para obligarlos a dejar comentario, XDD '), jeje XDDDD, ahahahaha, en qué acabará todo esto, pues quien sabe, 00, y ya mejor le dejo hasta estas palabras, no vaya ser que meta la pata y más incoherencias sean escritas.

Así pues nos despedimos, hasta el próximo capitulo.  
BYE, MUA¡ "No rompan el silencio si no es para mejorarlo".  
Y como buena fanática de STAR WARS: "THE FORCE BE WITH YOU…" XDDD.


	9. La naturaleza de los Demonios

Atención: Los personajes de Kaleido Star así como de otros animes, pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo los tomé prestados por un rato, así pues la idea loca es mía y lo demás no. GRACIAS. 

ALAS DEL DESTINO

Por Ayelen Hakanai (Dark Wing Fairy)

Capítulo nueve

-La naturaleza de los demonios-

La puerta del cuartel se abrió de par en par, el pánico invadió a las chicas, las cuales inmediatamente retrocedieron; habían dado con ellas, no tenían escapatoria.

-PERO QUÉ DIANTRES HACEN AQUÍ ESCONDIDAS,- una chica de pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color estaba delante de ellas, con cara de pocos amigos.

-MEI,-

-Pues quien más creían, las he estado buscando desde hace horas,- el rostro de la chica estaba fruncido en una mueca de enojo. Pero para las chicas esa mueca no significo amenaza al contrario dejaron escapar un gran suspiro. Y corrieron a abrazarla. –Y AHORA A USTEDES QUE BICHO LES PICO¡-

-Oh, Mei que gusto me da verte,- decía Naya mientras se separaba de ella.

-Bueno, ya basta,- dijo la chica mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, saliendo completamente de la habitación.

-Cómo diste con nosotras,- preguntaba Sora.

-Escuché ruidos, además las vi cuando salieron corriendo del castillo,-

Las tres chicas se alejaron de los cuarteles caminando por el patio de armas; el lugar estaba vació, aparentemente los monstruos habían dejado de buscarlas.

-Oye, Mei,- Naya se detuvo en seco, y las chicas al ver su reacción hicieron lo mismo.

-Si, dime,-

-Tú sabes que fue lo que paso con mi madre y el resto de los habitantes,-

-No lo sé,-

-No lo sabes,- inquirió Naya esta vez sorprendida.

-No, yo estaba en el campo de entrenamiento cuando escuché gritos, y vi gente correr despavorida fuera del castillo, pensé que era un ataque, pero al llegar aquí no había nadie,-

-No había nadie,-

-No,-

-Entonces, todos los habitantes salieron huyendo,-

-Creo que sí, ya te dije todo fue muy repentino, cuando entré no había nadie, ni un cadáver, nada, sólo rastros de lucha,-

-Entonces,- ahora era Sora quien preguntaba, -No viste a una chica de pelo corto color púrpura y alas de murciélago, que andaba vagando por estos lugares,-

-Yo no vi a nadie,- dijo la joven mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

-Espera Mei, a donde vas,- preguntó Naya mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-Voy al castillo, van a venir o qué,- la chica giro un poco su cabeza para observar a su prima de reojo, -No me digan que tienen miedo,- dijo en tono de reto.

-Claro que no, nosotras también iremos,- respondió Naya decidida.

Entonces Mei avanzo dejando a las chicas a unos cuantos pasos de distancia tras de ella.

-Naya¿qué es lo que esta pasando aquí,-

-No te preocupes Sora, estoy segura que nada malo sucederá,-

Naya y Sora hablaban en un tono de voz muy bajo, estaban seguras que ni siquiera Mei podría escucharlas.

-Pero… si nos encontramos con aquella mujer… es decir con Anna,-

-Mei dice que no vio a nadie cuando registraba el castillo, tal vez…,-

-Se hayan marchado, no,-

-Si, tal vez, quizá hasta mi madre y Mia estén esperándonos en el laboratorio,- dijo la chica de pelo negro mientras una chispa de esperanza brotaba en su mirada.

-Si; entonces que esperamos Naya, no dejemos que Mei se nos adelante,- y así las dos jóvenes apresuraron el paso, para el caso la otra jovencita les llevaba varios metros de distancia.

-EY, SE VAN A APURAR O NO,- Mei gritaba al otro extremo del enorme pasillo que conducía hasta la entrada del Salón principal.

-Si, ya vamos,- respondió Sora mientras agitaba un brazo, -Vamos Naya… Naya, qué te pasa,- dijo la chica mientras giraba en redondo buscando a su amiga.

-Sora, ya viste esa luz,-

-Cuál,-

-Aquella; viene del pasillo que lleva hasta el laboratorio de la Consejero Mia,- diciendo esto la chica de pelo negro avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección de aquel lugar, -tal vez mi madre y ella ya hayan salido y nos están buscando,- y sin más explicaciones corrió con todas sus fuerzas dejando a Sora atrás; esta estaba a punto de seguirla cuando una mano se posó en su brazo derecho deteniéndola. –Eh, Mei,-

-Ven Sora, tengo algo que mostrarte,-

-Espera, Naya se ha ido por aquel lugar, creo que debemos ir con ella,-

-No, ven nosotras esperaremos, estoy segura que la Reina y la Consejero están en aquel lugar, no querrás interrumpir el momento de su reunión, verdad,-

-No, claro que no, pero me preocu…..-

-Calmate, ven vamos por aquí, Naya estará bien,-

-P..pe..pero,…- Sora estaba dudando en seguir a la muchacha, pero después de unos segundos asintió, -Bueno, pero a donde me llevas¿qué es lo que quieres que vea,-

-Oh, por qué desconfías tanto,-

-Es que,-

-Ya lo sé, no me he portado bien contigo desde que nos conocimos, pero eso no significa que no puedas confiar en mí, además soy prima de Naya, jamás le haría algún daño a los amigos de mi querida Prima,- dijo Mei mientras sonreía.

-…- Sora la observó por un segundo, mientras en su cabeza surgían una serie de pensamientos, -"Pero que tonterías estoy pensando, es verdad, ella es prima de Naya, no tengo porque desconfiar… pero… entonces que es esta sensación, bueno, tal vez sea mejor seguir a Mei",- devolviendo la sonrisa, respondió, -Esta bien, tienes razón, pero¿A dónde quieres que vayamos,-

-Vamos a la Torre del Norte, ese lugar es el más elevado del Castillo, estoy segura que si vamos ahí, podremos ver todos los alrededores del lugar y así tal vez encontremos a más personas,-

-Tienes toda la razón, entonces qué esperamos vayamos… pero y Naya,- Sora dijo esto mientras se detenía en seco y giraba su cabeza para observar el lugar por donde se había ido su amiga.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que en cuanto encuentre a mi tía y a la consejero, nos alcanzaran,-

-Esta bien,- y así las dos jóvenes se dirigieron por otro pasillo en dirección a la Torre norte.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo principal…

-"Todo este silencio me da miedo..",- pensaba la chica de ojos lilas, mientras avanzaba en dirección del laboratorio de la Consejero Mia, -"Pero no tengo porqué temer, esa luz proviene del laboratorio, estoy segura,"- se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la puerta que conducía a las escaleras del laboratorio secreto cuando sintió una presencia tras de ella, temiendo lo peor giro rápidamente sobre sus talones, y lo que encontró fue algo que no se había podido ni imaginar.

Delante de ella se encontraba una figura; era una niña de aproximadamente unos 11 años de edad, su rostro era como el de un pequeño zorro, pero lo que más la impacto fueron el par de ojos grises que la miraban llenos de rencor.

-Hola, pequeña,- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, "AH (suspiros) creí que era la mujer demonio, (n/a: alias Anna)",- pensó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba su brazo izquierdo encima de su pecho; dirigió su mirada hasta la niña; esta no había respondido, mantenía la misma posición y esto empezó a incomodar cada vez más a Naya. -Nunca antes te había visto, eres uno de los habitantes del castillo¿Dónde están tus padres,- interrogó la chica en espera de que la niña respondiera; de pronto la chiquilla dio un paso al frente, por instinto Naya retrocedió, la energía que desprendía la niña era escalofriante, diría que demoníaca, -"Un momento, esa vestimenta, yo la he visto antes",- pensó la joven mientras observaba con más detenimiento a la criatura.

-No te perdonaré,-

-Eh,- Naya estaba sorprendida, y no porque la niña hubiera hablado, sino por el tono de voz que uso para dirigirse a ella, si su presencia era escalofriante, la voz lo era más.

-Me has quitado a mi hermana¡

- Pero que dices?; Yo no te he quitado nada,- respondió Naya sin comprender el porque de la actitud tan hostil de parte de la pequeña.

-Y PAGARÁS,-

Al instante la niña se lanzó en contra de Naya instintivamente la esquivó; pero se dio cuenta que la criatura era demasiado rápida y ágil; para el caso, no quiso lastimarla y decidió salir corriendo por el pasillo principal, hasta llegar al Salón Imperial… este estaba en penumbras, los ventanales estaban cerrados y la atmósfera era sofocante.

-Maldición, y ahora que hago,- se dijo al ver que estaba en un callejón sin salida, no le quedaría de otra que enfrentarse a la pequeña; si es que está la seguía. De pronto sintió algo, no estaba sola, alguien más estaba en la habitación, forzó su vista y no encontró a nadie; echándole la culpa a sus nervios, opto por creer que no había sido nada, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada; y silenciosamente penetro en el lugar. Lentamente recobró la calma, hasta esos momentos no se había percatado de que ni Sora ni Mei estaban por los alrededores, -Tal vez se fueron por el otro extremo del pasillo,- se dijo, -"Creo que lo más coherente es permanecer en este lugar, tal vez decidan regresar",- pensó esto mientras caminaba hasta el centro del salón, de pronto un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, era como si un viento helado circulara por la habitación y de las profundidades de ésta una voz se escucho.

-Vaya, vaya, hasta que te apareces,-

La voz no le era desconocida, a decir verdad estaba rogando por escucharla…

-Madre,- dijo Naya mientras trata de distinguir la figura.

-Ja, sabia que llegarías hasta aquí,-

-Madre, que bueno, estas a salvo,- la chica se dirigió rapídamente hasta la sombra, pero a unos cuantos centímetros de esta, detuvo sus pasos en seco, -¿qué te pasa,-

-A mí nada; nunca me he sentido tan bien en mi vida,- un diminuto haz de luz se escabullía por los ventanales iluminando escasamente el salón, la reina Sara dio un paso para que su rostro se iluminara y al hacerlo Naya se topó con algo que nunca esperó ver.

-Tú no eres mi mamá,-

-Claro que lo soy,-

-No¿quién eres y que le hiciste a mi madre, IMPOSTORA,-

-Como te atreves a decir que no soy tu madre, MALA HIJA,- la razón de esta discusión era que la reina Sara tenia el rostro deformado, unos enormes colmillos sobresalían de su fina boca, la cual ahora era una horrible mueca, mientras que sus ojos estaban inyectados por sangre; dio unos cuantos pasos y quedo a la altura de Naya, esta retrocedió pero no lo suficiente como para impedir ser golpeada. Allá fue dar la joven de ojos lilas mientras su progenitora o la que decía serlo soltaba tremendas carcajadas, -Ja, eres tan débil que bien podrías no ser mi HIJA,-

-Como, definitivamente tú no eres mi madre,- decía Naya mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla enrojecida, como podría ser su madre este engendro el cual no poseía la ternura y dulzura que caracterizaban a la Gobernante del Reino de la Tierra.

-CALLA, ESTOY HARTA DE TUS CAPRICHOS Y DE TU FALTA DE MADUREZ, DEBERIAS SER MÁS COM0 TÚ HERMANO MAYOR,-

-Una discusión o acaso es una pequeña riña familiar, querida,- otra voz surgió de las penumbras, pero esta vez era de un hombre.

-No te preocupes, ella no es peligrosa, además ni volar puede, y ni se diga de la magia es pésima en eso,- unos brazos varoniles cubrieron por detrás la cintura de la Reina Sara, la persona a quien pertenecían era nada menos que a Kalos, el monstruo que momentos atrás había atacado al castillo.

-Ja, eso quiere decir que no tenemos porque preocuparnos, creo que Rossetta podrá arreglársela sola,- y diciendo esto tomo la barbilla de la reina y la giro hasta él, para que sus labios se rozaran.

-Pero que es esto,- decía Naya al observar tal escena, nunca espero que su madre si es que lo era; estuviera besuquiandose con otro, que no fuera su padre. Era como estar en una pesadilla de la que no se sale nunca.

-Rossetta, hija ven,- Kalos hizo un movimiento con sus manos en dirección de la puerta del salón.

-Si padre,-

-Termina de una vez por todas con esa niña,-

-A LA ORDEN,-

De quien sabe donde la niña que momentos antes le había atacado y reclamado el robo de una hermana, emergía de la oscuridad colocándose delante de ella, expandió sus alas de vampiro y abrió la boca para mostrar sus colmillos en señal de reto.

-"Oh cielos, creo que no tengo más remedio que pelear, pero no la dañaré es muy pequeña, es tan solo una niña, demonio o no, no debo lastimarla¿qué hago?",- la chica pensaba esto mientras hacia el intento de levantarse del suelo, de pronto la cara de su hermano apareció en sus pensamientos, -"Naya recuerda lo que tienes que hacer cuando tú contrincante es pequeño,"- León estaba delante de ella, su hermano mayor le había enseñado bien a defenderse, podía enfrentarse a cualquier contrincante, pequeño, grande, fuerte o débil, su hermano la había instruido bien en la defensa personal, así que la joven se levanto y respondiendo al reto miro desafiante a la niña, -"ahora ya sé lo que haré",- entonces Naya puso sus manos a los costados y cerró los ojos.

-Con que no piensas defenderte, ja mejor para mí,- y diciendo esto Roseta se abalanzo hacia ella con un puño en alto con el fin de golpearla.

Acto seguido la niña demonio estaba en el suelo.

-Pero, CÓMO PUDISTE,- decía Kalos asombrado al momento en el que su pequeña hija yacía inconsciente delante de ellos.

-No me subestimen. Je, Madre tú más que nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz, bueno, eso SI REALMENTE ERES MI MADRE- dijo esto la chica de pelo negro en un tono muy grave de voz Naya había recobrado la confianza, ya no tenia miedo, estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente a esa impostora y a su acompañante, cuando…

-JAJAJAJAJJA, creo que no eres capaz de nada, niñita,-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ni siquiera es hábil como para ejecutar un hechizo básico, y te lo digo yo, que he sido su compañera desde que tenemos uso de razón, aprendimos al mismo tiempo y ella no puede siquiera invocar una tímida llama de luz,-

Otros seres hacian su aparición, y las dos voces provenientes de ellos no le eran desconocidas, al hacerse visibles lo que vio fue a la chica de pelo corto púrpura que las había atacado minutos atrás y ha su querida amiga Mia; venían juntas desde el fondo del Salón.

-Mia,- preguntaba incrédula Naya, -"no pude ser¿otra impostora¿qué es lo que hicieron con las verdaderas?; además si me atacan estaré perdida, que hago… HERMANO, SORA DONDE ESTAN?",- pensaba la chica mientras el pánico la invadía otra vez.

-Creo que es la hora de acabar contigo,- decía Anna mientras se acercaba cada vez más, sus alas estaban expandidas y mostraba los colmillos.

-Yo te ayudo,- dijo Mia mientras tomaba la misma posición.

-Para no arriesgarnos, nosotros también atacaremos,- ahora Kalos era quien hablaba.

-CREO QUE NO SERÁ NECESARIO QUE LA CONVIRTAMOS, ES DEMASIADO DEBÍL PARA MERECER ESTE PRIVILEGIO,- Sara decía esto mientras desplegaba sus alas y se colocaba a lado de los otros.

Al ver esto Naya dio varios pasos hacia atrás, entre más avanzaban ellos más cercas estaba de la pared, de pronto topo con algo; ya no podía retroceder, no quería que el pánico la dominara. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada; por instinto volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás, algo hueco sonó; se dio cuenta que estaba ante la ventana del salón, por culpa de las cortinas no la había visto, sin despegar la vista de sus atacantes, coloco su brazo izquierdo en la espalda, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, dio con la perilla, deseando que no estuviera cerrada con llave, forcejeo con ella.

-Aunque puedas abrir esa puerta, no escaparas,- dijo Mia mientras todo se abalanzaron en contra de ella.

-"OH, ESTOY PERDIDAAAAAAAAAAA",- pensó Naya horrorizada, y para su fortuna la ventana se abrió. Pero por el esfuerzo ella cayo al separarse los ventanales; lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a los cinco demonios encima de ella, -"NO NO PUEDO TERMINAR AQUÍ, NO PUEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY,-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cercano a la Torre del Norte, dos figuras avanzaban en la oscuridad…

-Mei, este, creo que mejor regreso por Naya, algo me dice que esta en problemas,-

-…- la chica de pelo rosa no recibió contestación alguna, desde hacia un buen rato la joven de cabello azul marino la había conducido por un pasillo y otro, pero en el transcurso del camino no había emitido ninguna palabra.

-MEI,- volvió a decir Sora, en espera de que ella le contestará, -Bueno si te parece bien, entonces yo me voy,- y antes de que la chica la abandonase, la joven se detuvo en seco delante de una enorme puerta de hierro.

-Listo hemos llegado, tal vez si sigues conmigo seamos capaces de llamar a Naya desde el balcón de la torre, no crees Sora,-

-Oh, esta bien,- la joven de ojos café oscuro decidió permanecer en ese lugar, tal vez su compañera tenia razón era preferible llamar a Naya desde esa torre que regresar a buscarla, puesto que ni ella misma conocía a la perfección el castillo, a decir verdad se arriesgaba a perderse; así pues abrieron la enorme puerta y se adentraron a una cámara que conducía a unas escaleras de piedra, las cuales estaban incrustadas en la pared, daban la vuelta alrededor, -OH, son demasiados escalones,- dijo Sora asombrada.

-Qué ya te cansaste, y ni si quiera hemos empezado,- respondió Mei en tono burlón.

Sora haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de la chica avanzó en pos de ella, tardaron unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al final de los escalones, otra puerta se abría paso ante ellas, pero esta era de madera y no tan imponente como la de la entrada.

-Uf, por fin llegamos,- dijo con una sonrisita Sora, para el caso como en todo el recorrido Mei no había vuelto a decir palabra; esa situación estaba incomodando cada vez más a Sora, -Bueno y ¿qué es lo que vamos a encontrar detrás de esta puerta,- preguntó a la chica en espera de que ella se dignara a dirigirle la palabra. Pero en lugar de eso la joven de pelo azul marino abrió la puerta introduciéndose en la habitación, -"AAH (suspiros), yo no entiendo como es que esta chica es pariente de Naya, son tan diferentes, pero ni modo, si quiero ser de ayuda lo mejor es seguirla y no decir nada, tal vez sigue molesta conmigo, jeje",- pensaba Sora mientras una risita tonta cruzaba por su cara al momento en el que recordaba el espectáculo que dieron León y ella la noche anterior.

-Vas a entrar o no,- del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Mei se escuchaba.

-Si, ya voy,- la chica peli rosada se introdujo en la habitación, y lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta, jamás se hubiera imaginado tal cosa; y la razón era porque a diferencia de lo que se pudiera esperar, el lugar era bastante amplio. Era una habitación redonda, con un enorme ventanal que llevaba hasta un gran balcón; estaba decorada de forma austera pero exquisita, velos de colores pastel colgaban de las paredes y el único mueble, si así le podemos llamar era una enorme cama, decorada con cojines multicolor, cada uno bordado finamente y cuyos paisajes recordaban los hermosos bosques y mares de la Tierra, -Wow, que hermoso,- dijo la chica mientras rotaba su cuerpo para apreciar la habitación de 360° de dimensión.

-No hay tiempo tenemos que buscar a las personas, ven,- Mei dijo esto sacando a Sora de su momentánea fascinación.

-Oh, si tienes razón,- eh inmediatamente después la chica se reunió con la otra que ya estaba en el ventanal que conducía al balcón de la Torre. –Oye Mei que buena idea tuviste, se ve todo desde aquí,- dijo Sora al acercarse al barandal y contemplar la magnifica vista del lugar.

-Que bueno que te gusta niña…. POR QUE ESTE LUGAR SERÁ TU TUMBA,-

-EHHHH,- Sora giro sobre sus talones, Mei no había salido al balcón, permanecía en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero eso no era lo que había alterado a la chica, la razón era mucho más pesada, la energía que desprendía la chica de pelo azul marino había cambiado radicalmente, ahora era perversa, demoníaca, -MEI QUE TE PASA,- preguntó Sora perpleja.

-A mí nada, mejor pregunta que ES LO QUE PASARÁ CONTIGO, CREISTE QUE ME DARIA POR VENCIDA TAN FACILMENTE,-

-P…pero… qué tienes,-

La chica avanzo unos cuantos centímetros aún sin salir por completo al balcón, tenia algo en su espalda… eran…

-Mei, tienes ALAS DE MURCIELAGO, PERO POR QUÉ,- preguntaba Sora casi en pánico.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, SERÁ POR QUE SOY UNO DE ELLOS,-

-Pero como, no entiendo,-

-AHORA ENTENDERAS,-

Y sin más preámbulos la demonio Mei se lanzó en contra de Sora.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,- gritó la chica peli rosa despavorida, para su fortuna sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que los de Mei, puesto que se deslizo hacia un lado evitando el ataque de la chica, rápidamente se dirigió al centro de la habitación aún seguía sin entender como era posible que la joven que tenia enfrente fuera un demonio, y tratando de razonar con ella le hablo, diciéndole, -Mei, por qué haces esto¿qué te pasó, o, a lo mejor tú no eres Mei, eres uno de esos demonios…-

-Te equivocas,-

-Eh,- de entre las penumbras de la habitación una voz varonil se escuchó, un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules salio de entre las sombras de la cama, -Y tú quien eres,- preguntó Sora.

-No me reconoces princesa, ja,- el joven se acercaba más y más a ella; mientras tanto Mei había detenido su ataque y ocultado sus alas; estaba recargada en el dosel de la ventana, observaba atenta la situación, y esto hizo que Sora se alterara más.

-Quién eres,- preguntó la chica de pelo rosa casi al punto histérica.

-Soy un viejo amigo, y seré quien te explique todo lo que está pasando,-

-Eh,-

-Verás,- dijo el chico mientras quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, -Ella es en realidad Mei, y yo soy un viejo amigo tuyo, mi nombre es Ken, más bien, no diría que soy un amigo, soy el ayudante del Sabio Dickenson, pero al ver tú expresión creo que tampoco a él lo recuerdas… vaya, vaya, princesita¿qué es lo que te han hecho en este lugar,- dijo en tono burlón.

Sora lo observaba con atención, a pesar de que el decía que lo conocía, ella sentía una repulsión enorme por ese hombre, como era posible que este ser fuera su amigo, más presentía que él sabia mucho de las cosas extrañas que estaban ocurriendo, así que decidió permanecer en el centro de la habitación, tal vez de ese modo podría encontrar la forma de resolver el problema al que se estaban enfrentando.

-Veo que estas entendiendo,- dijo el joven mientras observaba detenidamente el rostro de la muchacha, -Bueno a lo que iba, yo no soy solo tú amigo, más bien tú me perteneces, eres mi prometida,-

-¿Queeeé,- dijo Sora al escuchar esas palabras, -"Como es posible que yo sea la prometida de este ser tan repugnante, por Dios, que es lo que esta pasando?",- pensaba Sora sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Si querida ya sé que te asombra, pero es exactamente lo que eres, tú eres mía y he venido para reclamarte, esa es la razón por la que Mei te trajo hasta aquí,-

-Asumiendo que todo lo que digas es verdad, dime¿por qué Mei tiene ese aspecto, ella no es un demonio, y ¿Quiénes son las personas que nos atacaron,-

-Ah, eso es muy simple, nos hemos apoderado de la oscuridad de su corazón,-

-"Oscuridad de su corazón… ya había escuchado esas palabras con anterioridad",- pensaba Sora sin alterar en ningún sentido su expresión, estaba segura que en aquellos momentos descubriría algo que jamás podría haberse imaginado.

-Si querida, ella… decidió que la mejor forma de librarse de ti era, uniéndosenos,-

-Uniéndoseles,-

-Sí, veras, tú provienes del reino del Cielo, en donde tú padre gobierna, claro que no por mucho tiempo, puesto que al casarte conmigo tú y yo seremos los soberanos absolutos… pero eso es irrelevante en estos momentos, a lo que iba, nosotros encontramos un poder magnifico, jamás usado por otros, se sirve de los deseos oscuros de las personas a quienes infectamos; esa es la verdadera naturaleza de los demonios, los cuales los mueve los deseos negativos que permanecen enterrados en el fondo de sus corazones; y todo a través de una simple… como podría decirte, ah si, una simple mordida en el cuello, algo desagradable pero efectivo… AUNQUE A DECIR VERDAD EN TÚ CASO LO DISFRUTARÉ, VAYA QUE LO HARÉ,- y sin más el hombre desplegó sus alas y mostró los colmillos, avanzó unos centímetros hasta quedar frente a Sora, dejándola congelada, no tenia escapatoria alguna.

-"MUEVETE, MUEVETE… ¿por qué mis piernas no responden?...",- la joven abria desmesuradamente los ojos, solo podía contemplar la enorme figura que tenia delante de ella, no quería que la tocara, no quería que se le acercara, pero ningún músculo de su cuerpo reaccionaba, estaba perdida…

-ALEJATE DE ELLA,-

-Eh,-

-LEOOOOOOOOOOON,- gritó Sora, tras ella en el umbral de la puerta de la Torre una figura emergía, era nada menos que el Príncipe León.

-Te lo advierto, aléjate de ella,- dijo el chico de pelo plateado con un tono muy amenazador en la voz.

* * *

JAJAJAJA, Finalmente después de chorrocientos y cincuenta y cuatro mil años se me ocurre terminar el capítulo nueve de esta historia… je, bueno QUE LES PARECIÓ espero les guste, y sino pues me conformo con que alguien la lea, XDDDD, ahora vayamos a los lindisimos reviews. SIIIII UJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

GRACIAS A:

Tonks: Lamento la tardanza, pero ya ni las disculpas van al caso, por cierto espero que con este capítulo aclare algunas de tus dudas o al menos no reborujarte mas X-X, bueno, ojalá te guste el capítulin.. GRACIAS.

GRAN JEFE: T.T, ay, que gueno que te gusta como escribo, esas palabras me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, claro aunque me tarde un poco, XDDDD GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW.

Naty-chan: que bueno que te gusto, y GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE ESTA LINDO.

Bueno chicos, aquí tienen el capítulo nueve, francamente no tengo ni la menor idea de cuantos capítulos va a contener este fic, pero el final de la historia esta revoloteando en mi mente, así que tarde o temprano, se TERMINARA…

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON, INCLUYENDO A QUIENES LEYERON Y NO DEJARON COMENTARIOS, NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO MUERDO XDDDDDDDDD.

Y COMO ESTO TIENE QUE LLEGAR A SU FIN ALGÚN DIA.

AQUÍ ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA.  
BYE¡ MUA¡  
"no rompan el silencio si no es para mejorarlo…"


End file.
